Basketball, Love, and Hidden Secrets
by FluffySnowflake
Summary: AU. High school fic. Shink. Sheik moves to a new boarding school, closed up and anti-social. Can the most popular guy in school, basketball superstar Link, bring him out of his shell? Or will his mysterious past keep him from opening up? Sheik's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I've been busy today! Two one-shots, and now this. This is my first multi-chapter story. Personally, I like it.

Summary: High school AU fic. Shink. Sheik moves to a new boarding school, closed up and anti-social. Can the most popular guy in school, basketball superstar Link, bring him out of his shell? Or will his mysterious past keep him from opening up? Sheik's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I have no claim on The Legend of Zelda, its characters, or anything related.

Warnings: Ok, this is an AU fic. Sheik is a guy. Male. I know the whole Sheik-is-Zelda thing is a big argument, but this is fanfiction. That means that I can make Sheik a guy; and I did. Second warning- This is a Shink story, which means slash, which means that two guys are all googly-eyed over each other. If you don't like that, please hit the back button.

So, since you've now been presented with the warnings, I will laugh at you if I get flames of the Sheik-is-Zelda or Slash-is-Stupid variety. I will laugh while I make smores.

For the rest of you, please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

I knew it. The weather knew it. Even my neighbor's dog knew it. Today was not going to be a good day.

It was my first day at a new high school. Not uncommon, but I hadn't been to school in a whole year, and I wasn't looking forward to it now.

The sky was dark gray, reflecting my mood. Chill rain was pounding the ground, the wind whipping in a furious pace. It was a pretty crappy day.

And of course, my neighbor's dog, who had never really liked me anyway, had miraculously escaped his backyard prison, and decided to use his newfound freedom to joyfully take a huge chunk out if my leg.

Today was not my day.

"Sheik."

After I had detached the rouge dog from my leg, shoved my meager belongings in a medium-sized black truck, and climbed in the passenger's seat, my Aunt had pulled out of the driveway. I knew that she was dying to speak to me, but she had refrained for a whole thirty minutes before breaking the tense silence.

"Hm?" I grunted in reply.

"Look at me," came the command. It left no room for objection.

I turned towards my Aunt, Impa Shadows. Her pale white hair was pinned up in a tight ponytail. She was wearing black slacks and a tight black turtleneck. Her red eyes caught mine.

"It's going to be fine."

"I don't want to go."

"Stop moping," Impa commanded. Though her face didn't show any trace of anger, I knew that she was irritated at me. "You can't hide on my couch forever."

"Mmm..." was the only response I gave.

Impa pulled the truck in park and I looked up. A large, brick building loomed in front of us. I could tell that it had several floors. The large sign over the wide, double doors read 'Hyrule High School'.

Surprised at the vacant parking lot, I glanced at the clock. 7:30. So Impa's house was only thirty minutes away.

"I know you don't want to be here, but you're just going to have to suck it up. It'll do you good. Besides, I'll be here."

Yes, Impa was not only my Aunt and legal guardian, but she was also a teacher at my new school. History, my worst subject. I sighed.

I quickly stepped out of the truck and into the cold rain. It didn't take much to carry all of my stuff in one trip; I'm not one for overpacking. As we made our way towards the main school building, Impa pointed out the different buildings to me.

"The gym and cafeteria are connected to the main building. Are and recreation are over there. The buildings to the right are the dorms."

Yes, Impa did just say dorms. Hyrule High was a boarding school. So, I was literally going to be _living_ at _school_. What a nightmare. 

XXXXXXXXXX

After we entered the large front doors of the school, Impa pointed me towards the office and then left me there, standing in the hallway alone and dripping cold rainwater onto the carefully polished floor. I made my way to the nearby office and slipped inside.

A nice, sweet smell greeted me. The office was well-kept. The secretary, a motherly looking blonde, smiled at me as I trudged towards her desk.

"Ah, a new arrival. Is this your first year?"

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled politely.

"Just wait one moment, and I'll get you your room key and schedule," she said as she dug through a stack of folders. "You're Sheik Shadows, correct?"

"Yes," I replied, not bothering to wonder how she knew my name.

"Oh, here it is."

She handed me a shiny key and a slip of paper.

"I'll have Saria show you around. You have a while before orientation. Saria should be here soon."

As soon as the secretary had finished talking, the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm late!"

I turned and saw a girl standing in the doorway. She wore a pair of green short overalls with a brown long sleeve shirt underneath. Her shortly cropped hair was, much to my surprise, dark green. Her blue eyes flickered to my suitcase and back to my face. A smile broke out on her cheerful face.

"Oh, hi! I'm Saria. Are you new here?"

"Yes. I'm Sheik."

"Could you show him around?" the secretary spoke up from behind me. Saria

nodded happily.

"Of course!"

Saria held the door open for me. I stumbled out into the hallway.

"I'll take you to your room first. What number is it?"

I glanced down at my key.

"Uh, 415."

"Oh, your room's right down the hall from mine. Here, I'll show you."

She led me outside. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, but we still ran to the dorm building. The first floor was a lobby and lounge area. Fat, comfortable-looking chairs and sofas littered the room, surrounded by coffee tables.

Saria took me up a flight of stairs and through a long hallway. She pointed her room out to me.

"I'm right there in 400. We're practically neighbors!"

She laughed as she led me to my door. I unlocked it, and stepped inside.

It was a small, comfortable room. A soft, single bed was in the corner, near a window that overlooked the school. A loveseat sat near an end table. A small work desk was pushed in the opposite corner, a lone lamp standing on it. Opening a door to my right, I found a small bathroom. There was also a closet near the bed.

All in all, I liked it. I had never been a fan of overly large rooms, and this one was just right for me. I dumped my suitcase on the bed. Locking the door and pocketing the key, I turned to Saria.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"I like it," I told her. She smiled.

"Now where to? The classrooms are all in the main building, but I'm sure you'll get to see plenty of those later," Saria laughed. "How about the Rec building?"

"That's fine."

As we made our way down the hall, a silence fell over us. I could feel Saria's eyes on me. She was taking in my appearance. I glanced down.

I was wearing loose jeans and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. My messy blonde hair fell over my eyes. I was short for a guy, and lithe; I was fit, but not extremely muscular. But that wasn't why she stared, I knew. I could tell that she was curious about the blood red color of my eyes, and the long scar that ran down my face, curving down from the bottom of my eye to my chin.

However, Saria didn't ask about either my eyes or my scar, for which I was grateful. Instead, she turned to me.

"So, you're related to Mrs. Shadows, right?"

"Yeah, she's my Aunt."

"I can tell." Indeed, I looked a lot like Impa. We shared the same sharp features and red eyes. Many people even mistakenly thought she was my mother.

We finally arrived to the Rec building. It was even bigger than the main school building. We walked through the door and into a wide room with a high ceiling. Two long tables stretched the length of the room. Counters, holding a diverse array of many paints, glues, and other artistic materials, ran along the walls.

"This is the art room. They hold classes here, but it's open for any students to use after school."

We made our way through the door on the other side of the room and came into a short hall full of lockers. One side of the hall was completely made of glass windows, looking out into a large basketball court. I stopped and stared.

The court was large, and well-taken care of. The stands surrounding the court were in good shape. But that wasn't what I was looking at.

Standing in the middle of the court were three guys. They looked about my age. The one facing me was dribbling expertly. His jeans were loose, and he was wearing a comfortable looking green hoodie. His blonde hair framed his excited blue eyes.

He took off, weaving around the other guy. Switching hands to confuse his opponent, he dribbled towards the basket, avoiding the second guy. His moves were graceful and precise, like he was dancing, and my heart pounded in time with his footsteps. My hands twitched in anticipation as he leaped, stretching up to easily toss the ball into the basket. I watched open mouthed as it went in.

"Sheik?"

I snapped back into reality and realized that Saria had been trying to get my attention. I turned to her.

"Sorry, I spaced out there. What were you saying?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you play."

"I used to," I said, putting emphasis on 'used' to. Saria cocked her head to the side, confused. To my relief, she didn't ask.

"Oh, hmm… Well, that's Link. He's the star player of the basketball team," Saria pointed to the boy in the green hoodie. "He'll be playing this fall. Maybe you'll try out?"

"I doubt it."

Saria once again refrained from voicing her confusion. I silently thanked her.

"So, do you want to come with me?" Saria asked. "I'm going to go grab some breakfast before orientation."

"Sure," I replied. I was starting to like the friendly girl. She beamed. As we were walking out the door, I turned back to look at the guy Saria called Link. He was running circles around the other two guys again. I chuckled.

This was actually turning out to not be such a bad place after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ah, that ended up longer than I thought it would be. I don't know if all of the chapters will be this long. I doubt it.

Sorry there wasn't much of Link in this chapter. He gets a bigger part in next chapter, I promise.

I don't know how often I'll get to update. I don't have Internet at my house. T^T So my updates will happen whenever I can go bum off my library's computers.

Anyway, what did you think? Anyone interested? I hope so; it gets better as it goes on. If you have comments, ideas, or criticism, I'd love to hear them. Plus, that review button is lonely. Please, don't let it suffer. Give it some love.

Love and stuff,

-Snow-


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I already have the next chapter done. Plus, I have Internet access! ^_^ Thank goodness for hotels with free wi-fi!

Firstly, I would like to thank **ryttu3k** for being my first reviewer! Yay! Also, for pointing out that I had been spelling 'Shiek' instead of 'Sheik'. Whoops! -3- I fixed it though. Another thanks goes to **Sheikah Ninja** for not only being my second reviewer, but my first favorite. Thanks guys!

Warnings: Yeah, this is a Shink fic, which is a Male!SheikxLink. Don't like, please don't read. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or it's characters.

XXXXXXXXXX

"-and furthermore-"

"Oh, look, he's asleep!"

"So cute!"

"-there will be absolutely no-"

"I wanna go sit by him!"

I silently wondered just how much annoyance I could possible take before I snapped. Right now, the odds weren't looking good. I was sitting in a hard, uncomfortable chair in the school's large auditorium, listening to a staff member drone on about the rules and regulations placed on the school. If that wasn't bad enough, a group of obnoxiously giggling girls were sitting to my right. They were obsessing over the fact that the star basketball player- I think Saria had called him Link- had fallen asleep in his chair. His head lolled to the side as the girls squealed. Not only was he good at basketball, but he was popular too. I sighed.

Suddenly, everyone stood up, and I realized that we had been released. I stood, stretching, and looked at Saria beside me.

"Now what?"

"Classes don't start until tomorrow. We have today to unpack," Saria told me, though she was looking at Link. He was still asleep, not having noticed the clamor around him. She glanced around. "Um, I'm gonna wake Link up. He doesn't need to stay here again."

I noticed that Saria had said 'again'.

"Does he do this often?"

"All the time," Saria smiled down at him fondly. "He can fall asleep anywhere. It's something he's been able to do since we were kids."

"You grew up together?"

"We lived on the same island," she told me. Turning to Link, she shook him gently. "Link?"

"Mmm…" Link groaned and his eyes flickered. "Saria, did I do it again?"

"Yeah," she laughed. Link stood, shaking his head. He stopped when he noticed me. "Who's this?"

"Sheik Shadows," I said, looking him up and down. He flashed me a friendly smile.

"Link Daniels," he said, clapping me on the back. "Good to see some new faces around here."

"What are you going to do today, Link?" Saria looked up at him.

"Well, I was thinking of heading back to the gym," Link rubbed the back of his neck. Saria rolled her eyes, but it was a fond gesture.

"I should've known. Well, I still have to go unpack," she turned to me. "Do you think you can get around ok, Sheik?"

"I'm sure," I nodded, trying not to intrude on the two friends' banter. Saria patted my arm.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. If you need something, you know where my room is."

Saria left us with a wave, humming a small tune. Link turned to me.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a Junior," I replied, feeling a bit awkward. I had never been very good with people. Link, however, smiled at me genuinely.

"Cool, same as me. Oh," he smacked his head, "I know this is sudden, but how do you like basketball? Wanna come with me to the gym?"

Something about his simple honesty made me nod my head. I could already tell that this would be a problem; I was going to end up breaking my promise. Regardless, I followed Link out of the auditorium.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as we entered the court, Link broke out into the smile. He was much at ease on the slick wooden floor. With my trained eye, I could tell that he spent a lot of time practicing. He turned to me with a grin.

"Do you play?"

There it was again, that unwanted question. I tried to seem indifferent.

"I used to."

"Why'd you stop?" Link looked horrified at the thought that anyone could give up basketball. I realized how serious he was about the sport. I considered not answering, but I didn't like the look on his face, and felt the need to explain.

"I played my freshman year, but I quit last year, after my parents died. I haven't tried starting again. I don't know if I could," I clamped my jaw, realizing that I had let more slip than I had intended. Why was I telling him this? I had only just met him. He tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Well, if you ever want to try again, let me know. I'll practice with you," he informed me brightly. I started to respond, but was cut off.

"Yeah, like this shorty would be any good."

I turned and saw three guys standing on the other side of the court. The one on the right was thin and sly looking, his eyes cold. On the left was a bigger, burly guy; the kind with no brains, but enough muscle to make up for it. The guy in the middle was muscled, dressed in all black. He had orange hair, and a cold air about him. He looked me over.

"I bet he couldn't even make a shot," he concluded. My eyes narrowed.

"Stop it Ganon," Link ordered, voice lowered threateningly. I gathered that these guys were the resident bullies. I turned away from them, towards the ball rack nearby. I silently chose one.

I turned, not bothering to look at the basket. I lobbed it right from where I was standing, on the sidelines. With a swish, it went in perfectly. Link's brow raised, impressed. I turned to Ganon, who sneered at me.

"Lucky shot, punk," he whipped out. His friends' fists were clenching, and I could tell they wanted nothing more that to beat the crap out of me.

"Yeah, we all can't be giant meatheads," I shot back, and then turned and ran. I wasn't trying to get away from them, just out of the gym. I didn't want to get blood on the court.

As I sped down the hall, the three bullies thundering behind me, a hand thrust out of a nearby door and grabbed me. I was pulled into the art room, and the door locked behind me.

"You ok?"

A tall, slender girl stood before me, arms crossed. She had a light blue shirt on, topped by a black vest that cut off at her waist, and black shorts. Her long orange hair was loose, reaching her back. I could see a thin, blue tattoo, consisting of strange blue symbols, starting on her upper arm and disappearing under her shirt to reach her shoulder.

"I'm fine," I told her, a bit miffed that she had snatched me out of the hall so suddenly. I could hear pounding on the door, and knew that I wasn't out of trouble yet. The girl smiled impishly at me.

"Good. Name's Midna. Midna Twili. Now, are you ready?" I looked at her in confusion. She motioned towards the door. "We have company."

I grinned at her, nodding.

"Let her loose."

The girl wrenched the door open, and we rushed out simultaneously, catching the three guys off guard. I threw a punch, catching one in the jaw, and ducked another. The girl, Midna, was handling the third guy on her own.

Finally, the first two go the better of me. Ganon twisted my arm behind me and shoved me against a locker.

"Messing with me was the wrong move, shorty."

I tensed, bracing for the blow, but it never came. I turned around and saw Link's fist slam into the side of Ganon's face. Link reached down to pull him up, but was stopped by a voice ringing throughout the hall.

"Stop."

I turned and saw Impa striding towards us. I rubbed a sore spot on my cheek as she approached.

"I don't care what happened, or who started it," she told us flatly. "I'm just here to get you three," she pointed to the three guys on the floor. "It seems that someone started a fire in the office, and the Principle wants to talk to you. So get up."

The three were roughly hauled to their feet. Impa led them to the door. She turned back towards me.

"Oh, and Sheik?"

I looked up and caught her eye.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Then she was gone, hauling the three guys with her. Link watched her go in disbelief, but Midna turned to me.

"I wish I was related to her!"

I just shook my head. Link turned towards her.

"How did you get caught up in this anyway?"

"Well," Midna grinned, "you know how much I hate those guys. I'm always looking for an excuse to pound on them."

This girl, I decided was weird.

But I liked her.

"Well, I'm off," Midna said, turning towards the door. "See you later Sheik!"

Link just shook his head, watching her leave. He turned to me.

"Are you ok, Sheik?"

"I'm fine," I assured him. It hadn't been that bad of a fight. Link laughed.

"If only you could have seen Ganon's face when you said that! New people usually let him run over them," he chuckled. "You certainly know how to make waves."

I wondered if that was a good thing or not.

XXXXXXXXXX

Oooh, conflict! Poor Sheik already made some enemies!

I love Midna! She's so cool! Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm including my love of basketball in this fic. ^_^ Kudos to anyone who noticed the added mystery in this chapter. It'll all be answered later.

I couldn't think of what Link's last name should be, so I used the first thing that came to my mind. I hope it doesn't sound too weird. -.-

So, I would love reviews. Comments, criticism, ideas, free pie- it's all welcome. Just press the little button below. ^_^

Thanks as always,

-Snow-


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm back already! I'm proud of how fast this story is going. No writer's block for me! Mwahaha*cough*yeah…

Looking back, I realize how… lame Sheik sounded. -.- Oh well, the last chapter was really a filler/introductory chapter for Midna. It does get better; everyone just has to be introduced.

Ok, warning time. This is a Shink slash fic. That means Sheik is a guy, and he's paired with Link. That means malexmale. If you don't like this, please don't read. For the rest of you, enjoy the chapter! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or anything related.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sunk deeper into my pillow with a sigh. I was warm and comfortable, snuggled up in my bed. With the covers over my head, I couldn't tell what time it was, but my body told me that it was too early to get up.

My alarm clock had other ideas.

"Uhnn…" I groaned. I stuck my hand out of my blanket cocoon and grabbed the loud, offending object. Tossing it across the room, so it came unplugged and shut off, I settled back into the bed.

I jumped, almost falling out of the bed, when a loud knock pounded on my door. I tried to ignore it.

"Sheik? Wakey wakey, random eggs and bakey!" A familiar voice rang out in a sing song tone. I didn't answer. "Sheik! Oh, forget it!" I heard a scratching at the door, and it swung open. Midna burst in.

"What are you doing?" I yelped as she yanked the covers off me.

"Well, you seem like someone who would sleep in on the first day, so I came to haul you out of bed," Midna stated, grinning. I glared at her.

"How did you even get in here?"

"I picked the lock," she told me, speaking slowly, like one would to a child. "Now come on! You're going to be late."

Several insults and a few minutes later, Midna dragged me out of my room, fully dressed. We ran right into Saria, who fell.

"Oof," Midna grunted. "Oh, sorry Saria," she helped the smaller girl up. Saria shook her head.

"No, it's ok. I was just coming to see if Sheik was up," she turned to me. "We have first period together. Do you want to walk with me?"

"We'd better hurry," Midna told her. "We're almost late."

"What?" Saria looked around. "Midna, it's only 7:15. School doesn't start until 8:00."

My mouth dropped open and I turned to Midna. She looked shocked.

"What? But Navi woke me up saying-" she stopped, frowning. "Ah, the war's already started!" She turned, running down the hall. "I'll see you guys in class!" She called over her shoulder. I turned to Saria, confused.

"What was that about?"

"Oh," Saria chuckled, "it's Midna's roommate, Navi Faye. They always have prank wars every year. I'm guessing Navi started it off this year," Saria shook her head in a way that seemed almost… motherly. She turned to me. "Do you want to go get breakfast with me? We have a while until class starts."

I nodded, and followed Saria out of the dorms. Sighing, I reached a conclusion: This wasn't going to be the easy, quiet year I had hoped it would be.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saria took me to a small cafe across the street from the school. It was a small, cozy brick building. A warm, friendly atmosphere met us as we entered, door ringing merrily.

"Come on in, I'll be right with you," a voice drifted out from the kitchen, it's owner hidden from sight. Saria walked up to the counter.

"Good morning Mrs. Telma!"

"Is that my favorite little Saria?" A tall, busty, motherly woman came out from the kitchen and scooped Saria into a hug, who squealed happily. "I'm so glad to see you, Sweetie," she placed Saria down, holding her at arms length, and looked her over. "You're looking a bit peakish. Have you been eating?"

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Telma. Oh," Saria looked over her shoulder at me. "I brought someone here to meet you."

The woman turned to look me over. Her gaze traveled up and down, studying me. Her eyes lingered on mine, and she broke into a grin.

"Well, hello Shadow," she took my hand, shaking it warmly. "It's about time you got here."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. The woman laughed.

"You've got to be Sheik. Impa's talked about you a lot this past year. It's good to have you aboard. I'm Telma, owner of this little shack. You're free to come here if ever you need a good meal or decent conversation," Telma turned as the door chimed merrily. It seemed that the café was a hotspot for students; a large group filed in. Telma led Saria and I to a small booth. "I've gotta get busy getting the kids some good food, but stop by whenever you have a chance." Two plates appeared out of nowhere and settled on the table, before Telma rushed off.

I was left rather winded. Saria smiled at me.

"Don't worry, she's always like that. I come here all the time. Mrs. Telma's kind, and a good cook," Saria enforced this statement by taking an enthusiastic bite. I followed her example and dug in. It was, in short, the best thing I had ever tasted.

"I think she's already made a regular of me."

"Care to share?"

I looked up and saw Link standing over us. He slipped in the booth, sitting beside me and helping himself to some of the generous portions on my plate. I didn't mind, finding a rather comfortable air enveloping us as we compared our schedules and commented on the teachers.

I was already as at ease, as if I had been a part of life at Hyrule High School for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Classes, as I found out, actually weren't that bad. Despite having skipped school completely my Sophomore year, I wasn't behind at all. In addition, I had every class with Saria, Midna, or Link. I was thankful; like I've said before, I had never been good with new people. Having a friendly face beside me helped me get through the day, especially when I could feel Ganon's glare piercing the back of my head. Unfortunately, Ganon and his cronies were also Juniors.

The first half of the day went by quickly. I hadn't been looking forward to Impa's class, History, which was third period. However, my worries were unnecessary; it seemed that living with her for a year had burned some information into my brain. I was horrible with dates, so I needed all the help I could get.

I followed Saria to the lunchroom at lunch time. It was a stereotypical cafeteria room; white walls, rows of tables, plastic chairs. I grabbed a tray and trailed behind Saria. Link was already sitting, and had saved us places beside him. He flashed a smile up at us as we approached.

"Well, what's the verdict? How's your first day going?"

I slipped into the chair across from him.

"Not too bad," I told him. "It's kinda strange, being back at school. I didn't miss the work."

"Didn't you get lonely?" Link sounded concerned. I was saved from answering by Midna's loud arrival.

"Hey, hey, hey! How's the day?" She hopped into the seat beside me. I vaguely realized that she was panting. "I got Navi back," she said in response to our questioning looks. "She should be here in three… two… one."

On cue, Navi stormed into the room. She was a tiny girl, but she had a big temper. She ran over to Midna, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Sorry Nav, I just had to. Anyway, I save you some food."

Navi's anger was forgotten as she sat down.

"Thanks Midna!" her voice was light and high. She dug in, and we all laughed.

My laughter was cut short by a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up and caught light blue eyes, framed by long blonde hair.

"Sheik?" the voice was concerned. I grimaced.

"Zelda?"

Ah, crap. There goes my good day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zelda finally makes an appearance! What will she be like? How does she know Sheik? Why does she have to ruin his day? Why am I asking you this? ^_^ You'll just have to wait and see.

Sorry, I love cliffhangers. Heh, I'm mean. I really like where this story is going, though. We're getting closer to the good part! So, please keep reading! Oh, and don't forget to review. Please! I wanna know what you think!

Over and Out,

-Snow-


	4. Chapter 4

Yet another chapter! I'm on a role. Beginnings are hard for me, but now that it's over, the story will be written faster. Snow days off of school help, too. ^_^

If you're already to chapter four, you should probably know this, but I'll put the warnings in anyway: this is a slash fic. It's as simple as that. Don't like? Please leave.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Really. Legend of Zelda does not belong to me. I'm just a Junior in high school (yes, same as the characters ^_^) who wanted to write a fanfiction.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sat there, staring at Zelda in shock. Her eyes were wide as they looked at me. I could hear Link behind me, but I ignored him.

"Zel- augh!" I yelped as she yanked me out of my seat. She pulled me out of the cafeteria, and I just let her drag me. Stopping when we were well away from the other students, Zelda turned to me and grabbed me up in a fierce hug.

"Sheik, are you ok? I didn't know that you were coming back to school! Why didn't Impa tell me?"

"She had to force me to come back," I told her. I just stood there, letting her hug me, but not hugging back. Zelda stepped back and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure that you're ready, Sheik?"

"I have to be," I laughed humorously. I could feel panic setting in; I hadn't been prepared to face this so soon. "I had no choice."

"Does this mean that Ec-"

"Stop!" I shouted, louder than I meant to. "Don't…" I trailed off, choking. Zelda stepped forward to place a hand on my shoulder, but I jumped backwards.

"Sheik, don't."

"I can't, Zelda."

I turned and ran. I caught sight of Link's surprised face, but I ignored him. I didn't stop until I reached my next class, currently empty. I stayed there until the bell rang.

XXXXXXXXXX

I stared at the wall as people filed past me, coming in for class. Link, rushed in, but I didn't look at him. He sat beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sheik?"

I put on an indifferent face and turned to him.

"What?" I inwardly cringed as Link's eyes widened at my harsh tone, but my face stayed neutral.

"Are you…" Link trailed off, sighing. "I'm not going to pry. If you need someone to talk to… I don't mind listening," Link turned towards the teacher, who had just arrived. I hung my head, staring at my desk. I had totally messed that up.

When Impa had told me that I would be going back to school a few months ago, I had thought that I was ready. I was sure that I had everything under control. However, I hadn't expected to see Zelda, so I hadn't been prepared. I sighed, completely ignoring the teacher, wrapped up in my own thoughts.

I was silent the rest of the day. Saria, Link, and Midna all gave me worried glances, but they didn't question me, for which I was grateful. After the last class of the day, I rushed out, hurrying down the hall. Slamming the door of Impa's classroom open, I growled.

"Why didn't you tell me Zelda was here?" I demanded. My Aunt looked up from her desk.

"I wasn't aware it was such a big deal."

"That wasn't fair, Impa!"

"Sheik, I didn't know you would take it so hard. I've had a lot on my mind lately," sighing, Impa placed the paper she was reading on her desk. "The hospital called me," she said quietly. I blanched.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"They don't know… but they promised to call me if anything changed. I'll let you know," she promised.

"Fine," I told her. I turned and left; I just wanted to be alone.

When I finally reached my room, I was surprised to find it unlocked. Cautiously, I stepped in. Someone was sitting on my couch.

"Sheik?"

Link stood and headed towards me.

"How did you get in here?" I inquired. Link chuckled.

"I had Midna pick your lock for me. I couldn't find you."

I threw my bag on my bed. I sat on the couch, motioning Link to do the same. He was watching me, concerned.

"I didn't mean to worry you," I told him honestly. "I was just surprised to see Zelda here."

"Do you know her? You looked like you had seen a ghost," he said. I cringed at his perceptiveness. I nodded.

"Zelda and I went to the same school my freshman year. She was my neighbor… and my best friend," Link tilted his head curiously, and I continued. "We drifted apart after… after my parents died."

"Oh," Link frowned.

"Really, don't worry about it," I told him; I didn't like seeing him so down. Grabbing his arm, I shot him a smile. "Come on, let's go. I'll help you improve your shooting form."

Link brightened considerably.

XXXXXXXXXX

During the next two months, I was happier than I had been… well, since my parents died. Saria, Midna, and Link all grew closer to me, becoming my best friends. We spent our time enjoying Telma's great café, avoiding Ganon and his cronies, and laughing at each other's crazy antics. By some unspoken agreement, they stayed away from the topic of my past, but I hid nothing else from them. I could tell that Impa was pleased with me, and even I was proud of my progress. Life was going well for me.

That changed on one simple Saturday.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so I couldn't make Zelda a total jerk like some people do. I don't hate her. Well, maybe in Twilight Princess, because she was a whiny brat- but I won't get started on that. I just like Sheik. ^_^

So, what changed? If you want to know, join me next time. I'm so happy! The words are just flying from my fingers. No writer's block! Plus, things get interesting now!

Well, please tell me what you think. I love reviews; they make my happy juices flow. Don't let the juices be stationary. Press the button. Please. ^_^

Yay! Peanut butter!

-Snow-


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter? Yes! I'm excited! This story is turning out better than I expected! I love the reviews I'm getting; you guys make me feel good! ^_^

Surely, by now, you know this is a slash fic, right? I'm putting this warning here anyway, but seriously, I think you probably know this by now.

Disclaimer: Me no ownie Legend of Zelda. I wish I owned a miracle cure for colds…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Huh?" I asked wittily. Midna sighed, rolling her eyes. It wasn't my fault I had been ignoring her; she hadn't even been in my room a few moments ago. "I thought I told you to quit picking my locks."

"Sheee-ik! What kind of friend do you take me for? I promised I'd stop picking your lock, and I keep my promises," Midna tossed me something, which I caught with ease. I raised an eyebrow at her when I realized that she had tossed me my own key ring. "I stole them," she explained.

"Midna," I growled, but she cut me off, thumping my forehead.

"Listen to me, Sheik. I wanted to know who you were going out with tomorrow."

"What?" I stared at her blankly. "I'm not going out tomorrow."

"Don't you ever pay attention?" Midna sighed. "Tomorrow is Hyrule's special holiday: Awakening Day."

"So, what does this have to do with me going out tomorrow?"

"Do you just completely ignore your Aunt? She told us today in history."

"Tell me you've never fallen asleep in class," I told her, but blushed, caught. I had pulled an all-nighter to finish an essay I had put off, and had fallen asleep in Impa's class. She hadn't caught me, thank goodness.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Awakening Day started as a celebration by the ancient Hylians, who were the founders of Hyrule, our school's namesake. The celebration was to mark the awakening of their hero, the 'Hero of Time', who defeated evil, save the day, yada-yada," Midna waved a hand through the air. "After time, though, it eventually became a lover's holiday, kinda like Valentine's Day. You go out with your sweetheart and all that sappy stuff."

"That's quite possibly one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard."

"Well, it's tradition, and you're taking part."

"I don't remember giving you control over my love life," I told Midna.

"What love life?" She shot back. Ouch. I had to admit that she had a point. Still, I had no intention of having one.

"Exactly," I told her. "I don't want one."

"Sheik-" she began, but I cut her off.

"No."

"But-"

"I said no, Midna."

"Fine!" she stomped her foot and stuck her tongue out at me childishly. "I was just trying to help!"

I didn't wince as she slammed my door shut, but I did let out a sigh. Truly, I was touched by Midna's concern, but there were things she didn't know. Factors came in to play that she had no clue of. It was hard enough for me to even have friends. I would not allow myself to become even more involved.

I had more control than that.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh," I groaned, flopping over in my bed. I had been tossing and turning for the past hour with no luck of getting back to sleep. Raising my head a fraction off my pillow, I squinted at my alarm clock. 6:30. Way too early.

With a sigh, I drug myself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, which helped to wake me up. There was no way I would be able to fall asleep again, so I quickly dressed. Since I was awake, I was going to run across the street and enjoy a warm breakfast. Afterwards, I planned to hide out in my room all day. I didn't want to see the school's residential couples walking hand-in-hand.

I grabbed my keys and shoved my wallet in my pocket. Running my fingers through my messy hair, I stepped out into the hall. Making sure the door was locked, I shoved my keys into my pocket, with my wallet. Only then did I notice that something was off. My keys always fit into my pocket, but I was having trouble getting them to fit today. I pulled them out and glanced at them. Then I did a double-take.

Though metal, and roughly the same size, those were not my keys. They were fake. I had missed this fact because I had just woken up. I noticed a slip of white attached to one side. I pulled off a carefully taped piece of paper. It read:

_Sorry Sheik, couldn't let you mope all day. You're not allowed back in until after six. I'll have the door unlocked for you when you get back._

_ Go get 'em! ~Midna_

I growled in annoyance. That girl! I knew that I wouldn't see her until that night, and going to her room would be useless. Resigned to a day locked out of my own dorm, I trudged down the stairs and across the street to Telma's café.

Thankfully, seeing as it was so early, the café was nearly deserted. I took my seat, and Telma came over.

"Well, good morning, Shadow," she winked at me. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"No Telma," I told her. "Just wandering by myself today."

"Don't worry Honey," Telma told me, handing me some coffee, "those girls will be all over you before long."

"Mmm…" I grimaced. Telma laughed.

"Well, if you get bored, you could always come back here later. I enjoy good company," Telma told me, before bustling off to help the other customers.

"Good morning, Sheik."

I looked up to see Saria approaching. She slipped into the booth across from me.

"You look happy today," I noted. A faint blush came across her cheeks.

"I'm, um, waiting for… Mido. We're spending the day together."

Mido was a Sophomore, a rather simple guy. He was completely devoted to Saria, though. I smiled.

"That's good," I told her. "I'm happy for you."

"What about you? Are you doing anything today?"

"No," I shook my head. "I wasn't planning on doing anything, but Midna stole my keys and locked me out of my dorm," I sighed. Saria giggled slightly.

"I'm sure she meant well."

"Yeah, but she has a weird way of doing it. So, I'm locked out until six."

We chatted for a while, sipping on coffee, until Mido came and picked Saria up. She waved, leaving me alone with my thoughts. It wasn't long, though, until someone else came and sat down across from me.

"Hey Sheik," Link said as he sat down.

"Morning Link."

"I can't stand Awakening Day," he told me. I looked at him curiously.

"Why not?"

"Every year, without fail, Ruto stalks me the whole day, trying to get me to ask her out," he complained. "She even woke me up at six this morning! I just barely managed to slip past her and get over here."

I resisted the urge to laugh. Ruto Zora was completely smitten with Link, and was constantly flirting with him. It wouldn't have been so bad if she was a little more discreet about it. Instead, she practically flung herself at him. She came across as insanely desperate. While some guys might have liked it, Link didn't. He would've gone for someone different; someone friendlier, who took their time wooing him.

"So, do you have someone to hang out with today?" Link asked nonchalantly.

"Nope. But I can't go back to my room, either."

"Midna?" Link guessed.

"She stole my keys. Again," I sighed.

"Do you want to come hang out with me? I'm staying as far away from the school as I can; I could use some company," Link was watching me with a strange look in his eye, which caught my attention. He almost seemed… hopeful.

"Uh, sure," I nodded. Link broke into a smile.

"Cool, come on then," Link stood up, grabbing my arm. He pulled me out of the café, and I found that I didn't mind. He kept his hand on my arm as he led me to a bus stop.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, as we stepped onto the bus. Link smiled at me.

"It's a surprise," he told me, grinning mysteriously.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ooh, where are they going? This chapter was pretty long, so I decided to end it there. Plus, I just love cliffies. ^_^

I absolutely love Midna! She's turning out to be so cool! Oh, and Zelda will be in this fic some more. She just comes back in later.

I hope you guys like it so far! If you did, if you didn't, or if you like to eat soup with a fork, then review and tell me, please. I love comments, criticism, ideas, random words- they all get my creative juices flowing! ^_^

Yes, I do eat soup with a fork!

-Snow-


	6. Chapter 6

Ooh, this is my favorite chapter so far! I love it! I won't keep you from it with a long author's note. ^_^

Warning: This is slash. If you don't like this, the back button was made just for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was rather surprised when Link led me off the bus, stepping onto a busy sidewalk. We were downtown, standing in front of an empty building and an old law firm. I looked at Link in confusion. He was glancing around.

"Oh, I forgot…" Link turned towards me. "It's still early."

I just looked at him. He gave a little chuckle.

"What I wanted to show you… well, it only works after dark," he grinned, although a little sheepishly. "I completely forgot."

He looked so upset, a contrast to the excitement he had been showing only a few moments before. I looked around.

"Well, I don't mind waiting. We can find something to do until then, right?"

"Yeah!" Link brightened, his smile coming back immediately. "You've never been down here, right?"

"No, I haven't had a chance since school started. Impa lived far enough away that I never bothered coming when I lived with her."

"So," Link started, leading me down the sidewalk, "what's it like living with her. She's kinda strict. In class, I mean."

"Well, she's still pretty strict with me, but she's family, you know? She's taken good care of me since… my parents died."

Thankfully, we reached our destination then, so I was spared from continuing the conversation. I looked up.

"A mall?" I mentally winced. Crowds really bugged me.

"Oh, um, I guess I should have asked first," Link rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought we could go see a movie. Afterwards, we could go grab something to eat."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine," I had to hold in a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I know how you hate crowds."

I followed Link to the door, which he held open for me. When had I mentioned my distaste for crowds? I couldn't remember ever mentioning it to him.

I let Link lead me through the mall, avoiding the masses of giggling girls and mothers tugging their children. It had been a while since I had been out anywhere. I cringed when someone ran into my shoulder. Link looked back at me and noticed my discomfort.

"Sorry, it's not usually this crowded," he told me. "They have sales every year for Awakening Day."

"I'm fine," I told him, a bit peeved that he had read me so easily. I wasn't normally such an open book; it was usually only Impa who would tell my moods. Link gave me look that told me he didn't believe me.

"Here," he wrapped an arm over my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. My back tensed at the contact, but then I relaxed. Link was trying to make me comfortable; I could tell that he felt bad about bringing me to such a crowded place.

We made our way to the far end of the mall, reaching the theater. Link dropped his arm to reach into his pocket. I suddenly felt cold. I wondered why, as the mall was warmly heated against the slight chill outside. Link turned to me.

"What do you want to see?"

I decided to let him pick, as I had no idea what was playing. The cashier passed us our tickets, and I reached for my wallet. Link stopped me.

"Don't worry, I've got it," he told me. I frowned.

"I could have gotten mine," I told him as we walked towards the theater.

"It's ok," Link told me. He reached out and held the door open for me again. My eyes narrowed. Why was Link treating me like a girl? Without waiting for him, I stepped in line for the concessions and ordered us some popcorn. I paid for it before Link could object. After I had paid, I turned to find him smiling, laughter evident in his eyes.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing," Link shook his head. "Come on, the movie's about to start."

We slipped into the theater and found a seat near the top, away from most of the other people. The movie started as soon as we sat down, so we both stayed silent. I found myself ignoring the movie. It wasn't necessarily boring, I had to admit, but I couldn't focus. I found my thoughts wandering back to Link.

Truth be told, Link had been acting differently around me for a few weeks. It wasn't anything big, just small things that I began to notice. If he saw me about to sit down, he would pull a chair out for me. He was always holding doors open for me and offering to help me carry anything I was holding. A few times, I had caught him watching me in class.

As I was pondering, I reached to grab some popcorn. My hand brushed against Link's, and he jerked slightly. Trying to act like nothing happened, he straightened in his seat. I watched his eyes, staring straight forward, as they widened slightly.

What the heck?

I kept watching Link as he stared at the screen, obviously not taking any of the movie in. I wondered what I did wrong, frowning slightly. Suddenly, Link turned to face me. His blue eyes studied my red ones, and I was unable to look away. After a moment, Link broke into a wide smile, and then turned back towards the screen, seeming satisfied.

Needless to say, I was confused. I wasn't sure what had just happened, nor why it left me feeling slightly winded. Since when had I become so sensitive? I could feel Link's shoulder brushing against mine, could feel his every move. Suddenly, I realized that my face was reddening. I was blushing!

Mind racing, I sat quietly for the rest of the movie. I stood and stretched when the lights came on overhead. Link led the way out of the theater.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know any of the places around here."

"Hmm…" Link tilted his head. "I've been to a couple of places. Let's see… do you like Italian?"

I broke into a grin.

"Italian's my favorite."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You have got to be kidding me," I turned to Link, who was just grinning.

"You know you want to."

We were standing in front of a large brick building. Large double-doors stood in front of us, intimidating with fancy-cut crystal set in its middle. Wide windows to our right read 'La Bella Italia' in curvy letters. The tables I could see were finely decked with white linen. In short, it would be freaking expensive.

"Link, I didn't bring enough to pay for a place like this. This is way too fancy for my budget."

Link ignored me in favor of pulling open the door. I stood, setting my jaw stubbornly.

"Sheik, I'll pay. Don't worry," he assured me. It didn't make me feel any better. Link sighed. "Come on, Sheik. I just wanted to treat you," Link's eyes looked at me pleadingly. I sighed.

"Fine."

Link grinned and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the restaurant. I immediately felt insignificant. The floor was covered in thick carpet, and the room was decked out in tasteful shades of red. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the lights were dimmed just slightly. It was a very fancy place. I turned to tell Link that I had changed my mind, but stopped. He was grinning, face lit with pure joy. I didn't know why he was so happy, but I didn't want to take that away from him.

"Ah, Link. You're finally back," a tall waiter walked towards us. He was dressed in a stylish tuxedo. His smile grew wider when he saw me standing behind Link. "Oh, who's this? You finally brought someone here with you."

I would have sworn that Link's face reddened slightly, but it passed so fast that I decided it was a trick of the light.

"Hey, Tony," he ginned back at the man and shook his hand fondly. "This is Sheik. Can we get a booth?"

Tony nodded and, pulling two menus out of seemingly nowhere, led us to a small booth in the farthest corner of the room. He took our drink orders, and then disappeared.

"Do you come here often?" I asked Link.

"Yeah. I'm kind of a sucker for good Italian food. I found this place my freshman year, and I've been coming ever since," he explained. "Tony's been working here for years. I like getting away sometimes, and Tony doesn't mind talking to me."

"What did he mean when he said you 'finally brought someone here with you'?" I asked, curious. Link's face seemed to redden again.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just never bring anyone with me when I come here. It's kind of like my special thing, you know?"

I just stared at him. If that was true, then why had he brought me, of all people, here with him? I started to ask him, but was cut off when Tony came back to get our orders. I simply pushed it to the back of my mind.

As it turns out, Link had been right. The food was really good; some of the best I had ever tried. Thankfully, when we were finished, Tony slipped the bill to Link discreetly, and I didn't catch sight of the cost. I felt that I would flinch if I did.

I stretched again as Link paid for our food. I didn't miss the wink that Tony shot Link, but I decided to ignore it. My friend, as I was finding, was more complicated than I thought.

We left the restaurant, and Link broke into another grin. He glanced up at the sky.

"It's getting dark. We'd better go."

"Where are we going?" I was insanely curious as to where Link wanted to take me. He just shook his head and led me down the sidewalk. The setting sun threw large shadows along our path, and I shivered slightly. Fall was beginning to set in, and the evenings were chilly. I hadn't planned on staying out all day, so I was wearing a thin short-sleeved shirt.

Link seemed to notice my shiver. He stopped walking for a moment to slip off his trademark green hoodie. With a smile, he handed it to me.

"No, I don't want you to get cold," I tried to hand it back to him, but he shook his head.

"I'm ok. Go ahead and put it on."

Resigned, I slipped it over my head. It was a little large on me, but it was still warm from Link wearing it. Satisfied, he took off again. I took a deep breath and could smell Link, a rich smell that reminded me of a forest, on the hoodie. I took another breath quietly. Link smelled good!

Suddenly, we rounded a corner and Link laughed.

"Yes! We made it in time."

We entered a park, surrounded by trees and flowers. Small pathways winded through the park. Link led me down one of the paths confidently. It was obvious that he had been there before.

Link led me up to a large fountain. It was bubbling merrily, completing the comforting feeling of the park. Link grinned down at me.

"Just wait, it gets better," he told me mysteriously.

After a few moments, once it really started to get dark, the lampposts that were spread throughout the park lit up. The lights reached us, and the fountain itself lit up. The light was soft, and it gave the park a warm glow. I looked up at Link.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. Link's eyes sparkled.

"I've been coming here since Freshman year, too. I love to come here and think. It's really peaceful."

I watched Link, who was looking at me happily. I was touched that he would share this with me.

"Thank you," I whispered. He just nodded.

We stood there for a while, just taking in the beauty of the park. Link's hand brushed mine, but he didn't jump this time. I smiled, feeling warm.

Eventually, I noticed that Link was slightly shivering. He noticed, too, and smiled.

"I guess we better get back, huh? I bet Midna's returned your keys by now."

We left the park behind, heading back to the bus stop. We were both quiet on the way back, but it was a comfortable silence. When we reached my room, I turned to Link. I took a deep breath, surprised. Link was pinning me with a serious look.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Sheik."

"Well, you probably could have found better company," I joked, "but thanks for letting me come with you."

Link took a step forward, and I noticed how close he was. There was a look on his face I had never seen before. It both scared and, oddly enough, excited me. Blue eyes caught mine.

"Sheik, I-"

"Liiiink!"

Suddenly, someone ran into Link from behind. He fell forward on me, and I only just managed to catch him. My face lit up, bright red, when I realized that Link's mouth had pressed into my exposed collar bone.

Link pulled himself off of me, face as red as mine. He turned to Ruto, who had been the one to run into him. He was annoyed, but Ruto didn't notice; she was too busy staring at me in shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just- I'll see you tomorrow," the girl ran off, and Link sighed in relief. He turned back to me.

"Sorry about that, Sheik. I guess I'll get going before she changes her mind and come back," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks again, Sheik. It meant a lot for you to spend the day with me."

He turned and left. It took all my willpower to not sink to the floor. I felt like I was on fire. Shaking, I turned and slipped my door open. At first, I didn't realize that Midna and Saria were sitting on my couch.

"Hey Sheik!" Midna called. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at her. She tossed me my keys. "Sorry," she said, not bothering to look guilty.

"Are you ok?" Saria looked up at me in concern. I knew my face was still red, so I looked away.

"Yeah, I just ran up the stairs," I lied.

"So, did you have a good day?" Midna asked.

"Um, it was ok."

"Are you sure?" Saria asked. "You look like something's bothering you."

"No, I'm just tired," I told her. She smiled, obviously not believing me. Understandingly, she stood and walked to the door.

"I'll leave now. I just wanted to make sure you got back home ok. I'll see you tomorrow, Sheik."

"I've gotta get, too. It's already nine," Midna told me. I checked the clock to find that she was right. Midna stood and headed out the door. On the way, she stopped to ruffle my hair. "It'll be ok, Sheik."

When they were gone, I headed for my bed. Only bothering to slip my shoes off, I flopped onto the mattress and curled up. I realized that I was still shaking.

"I can't believe it," I said out loud. Taking a deep breath, I realized that I could still smell Link; I still had his hoodie on. My stomach jolted at the smell, and I bit back a sob. Something was wrong, and I knew exactly what.

I was falling in love.

XXXXXXXXXX

D'aww! Poor Sheik! He's so unobservant!

Man, this chapter is the longest yet: eight pages in Word! I wanted to really describe this day, because it's important.

So, what will Sheik do now? Things are getting interesting! ^_^

Please review! I love getting reviews. They make me type faster!

Speaking of which, I don't know if I'll get to update again until the weekend. I'll try, but there's no guarantee. It's really bad not having Internet at home!

Hyper As Always,

-Snow-


	7. Chapter 7

Yes! I found a way to update! Thank goodness; I'm super excited to get this up here! I'm proud of this story! ^_^

Warnings: Slash, simple as that. Please don't read if this isn't your thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Right now, I own a nice glass of ice tea! ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sheik, are you listening? Sheik?"

"Huh?" I snapped my head up and realized that Midna had been talking to me for the past few minutes. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I said: Do you know where Link is? He left class early, and I haven't seen him since."

I shook my head, ignoring the leap in my stomach when I heard Link's name. It was the Thursday after Link and I had spent Awakening Day together, and I was still finding out just how hard I had fallen for my friend. My stomach leaped every time his name was mentioned, and when I was alone, after school or late at night, I could still feel Link's arm around mine, or his lips pressed to my collar bone.

It was seriously beginning to grate on my nerves. I wasn't mad at Link; no, I could never be angry with him. Instead, my own uncontrollable feelings were what aggravated me. I had always thought I was in control of my feelings, that I could keep myself from doing something a crazy as this. As it turns out, I had absolutely no control.

"Sheik, are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" Midna asked, eyes narrowed in aggravation. So far, I had managed to keep my current problem a secret from her, and I planned on keeping it that way. I had already decided that I would not act on my feelings; I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Link.

"She has a point," Saria spoke up from beside Midna. Her dark green eyes were laced with concern. "You've been acting down lately, ever since Awakening Day. Did… did something happen?"

Ah, crud. I could quite easily avoid Midna, with her loud, demanding ways, but it was only a matter of time before I crumbled under Saria's anxiety. I hated to lie to either of them, so I sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure if it's a long-term problem. Give me some time, and I'll tell you when I'm sure."

"Good," Midna nodded.

"You can wait and tell us when you're ready," Saria said. "I just hate seeing you so down."

"Don't worry about me," I told them.

"Of course we will, Sheik. What else are friends for?" Midna stuck her tongue out at me.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Link didn't come to any of the classes, and I began to worry. When I got back to my dorm, I shut the door, and then lightly banged my head against it. Ever since Saturday, my feelings for Link had begun to grow. He was so kind, so happy. His smiles had become one of the best parts of my day. I was a total sap.

I jumped when I heard knocking on my door. Swinging it open, I was surprised to see Link standing there. He smiled at me.

"Hey Sheik."

With a start, I realized that I was just staring at him. I opened the door wider and let him in.

"Come on in. Um, would you like to sit down?"

Link laughed and sat down on my couch. I sat down beside him.

"So, why the sudden urge to skip class?" I joked.

"Actually, I'm getting ready to leave. Tomorrow, I'm flying back out home to visit my sister. It's her birthday, so I'm going to go stay the weekend with her."

"Oh yeah, her name's Aryll, right?"

"Yeah, she's turning thirteen."

"Oh, it's nice that you're going to spend time with her."

"Well, um," Link shifted nervously, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me."

I stared at him in confusion. His face dropped a bit.

"I guess if you don't want to, you don't have to. I probably should have given you a quicker heads up," Link shifted in his seat uncomfortably. I didn't know why he wanted me to go with him, but I realized that it was a high offer.

"Actually, I'd like to go," I told him, and he looked up at me hopefully. "I'll have to try and talk Impa into letting me skip school tomorrow."

"I already asked her," Link admitted. "She said it was fine for you to go."

"I don't have enough money for a plane ticket," I told him, hoping it would be enough of an excuse. It wasn't that I didn't want to go. I just didn't know if it was a good idea; I was still trying to battle my feelings for Link.

"I'll pay for it," he said. I made the mistake of looking in his eyes, which were shining with hope. I didn't want to crush that hope, and see his face fall again, so I sighed.

"Ok, I'll go," I said reluctantly. Link broke into a wide grin.

"Alright!" he jumped off the couch. "I'll come get you tomorrow morning. I've still got to go finish packing."

"Oh, wait," I told him, and ran to my closet. Rifling through it, I pulled out Link's green hoodie. I handed it to him. "I never got a chance to return this to you."

"Oh," Link took it, a strange look in his eyes. "Thanks. It looked better on you, though."

He folded it over his shoulder and stepped out of my door. He snapped it shut with a wave. I felt my face heat up.

This was going to be a long trip. I was starting to think it was a bad idea.

XXXXXXXXXX

I dressed quickly the next morning and was ready by the time Link knocked on my door. I slung my bag over my shoulder and stepped out of the door. Locking it, I turned to Link.

"Good morning," he said, shooting me a sunny smile. His smiles were infectious, and I found myself smiling back.

"Hey, you guys!"

We turned to see Midna running our way, with Saria trailing behind her. They waved to us.

"You be careful, alright," Midna warned, wagging a finger at us. Saria nodded.

"Yes, don't get lost or into trouble."

"Thanks," I told them. "I'll let you know when we get there."

They walked us down the front steps and to the cab that would take us to the airport. Saria was telling Link to wish his sister a happy birthday when Midna sidled over to my side of the cab. She leaned over in my doorway.

"Sheik, you should probably make up your mind while you're gone," she told me. I gaped at her, hoping that she didn't mean what I thought she did.

"What do you mean?"

"I know, Sheik. I know what's been bothering you. You're outthinking it. When you get back, we'll talk," she said, leaning over to give me a swift peck on the forehead. "It'll be ok."

Then she shut my door, and we were off. It was a quiet ride to the airport. I took the opportunity to study Link out of the corner of my eye. He looked excited, most likely because he was looking forward to visit his family. As soon as I thought that, however, another thought, with a voice that sounded a lot like Midna, crossed my mind.

What if he was excited that I was going with him?

I shook my head and turned to look out the window. There I was, being sappy again. I knew that wasn't the case; my life wasn't a book or movie, and things didn't work that way. I valued Link's friendship too much, and I wasn't going to let anyone talk me into acting rash and spoil that.

It was a quick rush once we reached the airport. Before I knew it, Link and I were seated, in first class no less, and the plane was taking off. After the turbulence, Link turned to me.

"I forgot to ask, but have you ever flown before?"

"No," I shook my head, "this is my first time."

"Oh, well it'll take a few hours until we land. When we do, we'll take a boat from the harbor over to the island my house is on."

"What's your family like?" I asked. Due to my aversion of the topic of my parents, I had never really learned about my friend's families.

"Well, there's my sister, Aryll. She's a really sweet girl. I took care of her while my parents were sick, and we grew very close. When my parents died, we moved in with my grandmother. She's a strong woman; she raised us all by herself."

"I didn't know about your parents," I admitted. I frowned, realizing just how little I knew about my friends.

"It happened four years ago. It was pretty hard, but my grandmother raised us as her own. Pretty soon, Aryll and I were happy. Now, it doesn't bother me to talk about them; I can look back and remember the good times."

"Wow," I stared at Link in awe. "I wish I could say the same. I guess you could say that I've kinda… held on. It's hard for me to talk about my parents."

Link reached over and took my hand. He squeezed lightly.

"It's ok, Sheik. I won't push you; you can talk to me when you're ready."

I looked up in Link's eyes, openmouthed. I both hated and was captivated by the way he seemed to read me as easy as a book. Link's eyes held mine reassuringly.

"Um, excuse me," a cough sounded to my right. I looked up and saw a flight attendant watching us. My face immediately flared up in a blush.

"Yes?" Link asked her, not sounding a bit embarrassed.

I stared down at my hands as they talked, not paying attention to what they were saying. When the flight attendant finally left, Link tapped my shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded. Link looked at me concerned.

"Are you getting motion sick?"

"No, I'm fine."

We lapsed into silence. Link was looking out the window, and I was trying to not look at him. I yawned, shifting in my seat. I had woken up very early, and the plane's engine was humming soothingly. My eyelids grew heavy, and I slipped off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sheik? Time to wake up."

I groaned, eyelids fluttering. I had fallen asleep, and by the way I was feeling rested, I had been asleep for a while. Reluctantly, because I was really warm and comfortable, I opened my eyes. My face immediately heated up.

When I had been asleep, I had shifted over and leaned against Link. My arm was wrapped around him, trailing across his chest. His arm, rather than being pinned to his side by my body, was draped across me, pulling me close to him.

With an undignified squeak, I jumped off of Link. His eyes were sparkling with suppressed laughter.

"We're just about to land," he told me. I nodded and looked away.

It didn't take long until we were stepping off the plane, out into the afternoon sun. I blinked sleep out of my eyes, letting Link lead me through the small airport. We picked up our bags and Link called a cab. We climbed in, but the journey was short. I could see the harbor from the window as we pulled to a stop. I climbed out and watched the waves lapping against the docks.

Link paid the cabbie, and walked over to me.

"Are you good on boats?" he asked. I nodded.

"I grew up around boats," I assured him.

"Ok," he smiled. "I'll go get us a ride.

XXXXXXXXXX

The boat ride was short. The friendly captain, who seemed to know Link, pointed out the island to me. We pulled up to a small dock, and disembarked. The captain of the boat gave Link a jaunty wave and pulled off.

Link led me up a small trail. I noticed a few white fences, outlining small pastures, but nothing else. I had expected a few houses, maybe even stores, but this island was almost deserted.

Finally, I spotted a large, white entrance gate ahead. Thick white letters on the top read 'Daniels' Island Stock'. Finally, something clicked.

Link didn't have any problem with expenses, didn't mind paying for anything and everything, because he was rich. His family owned a small island, which I was currently standing on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yes, Link is rich. Ooh, handsome, kind, rich… what else could you ask for? ^_^

This chapter ended too quickly… I can't wait for the next one. I'm enjoying writing this! Thankfully, the basketball aspect of this story comes back pretty soon. I realized that it had kinda drifted away… but it'll come back in the later chapters.

I have a basketball game tomorrow! I'm excited!

Well, don't forget to review! I love hearing from you guys! ^_^

Thanks for stopping by!

-Snow-


	8. Chapter 8

I LIVE! Yeah, I know. It's been over a week since I've updated. Sorry! I go the flu something awful! I've been crashed on the couch. This means I've had time to write, but on the other hand I couldn't bum off of someone's Internet to update. But I'm back now! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Cry…

I'm just gonna skip the slash warnings from here on out. I mean really, it's chapter 8. You probably know the pairings already. ^_^ So consider this your warning for the rest of the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

I stared at the scene before me. The whole island we were standing on was cultivated into a large ranch. As it turned out, Link's grandmother ran one of the most successful ranches in the world. She carefully bred some of the most successful horses, cattle, and sheep.

I gaped at Link as he explained this to me. We were walking down a long road, making our way towards a large brick house. Link laughed at my reaction.

"You know, this doesn't change who I am," he told me teasingly.

As we reached the house, a voice called out.

"Link! You're home!"

A young girl climbed over a nearby fence. She had Link's bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She smiled brightly and launched herself at Link. He caught her up into a hug, spinning her around. She squealed happily.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday, would I? I promised I'd be here."

Aryll laughed as Link set her down. She turned to me and smiled.

"Who'd you bring?"

"Ah, I'm Sheik," I told her. She took my hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Sheik goes to school with me," Link told her.

"Nice to meetcha, Sheik," Aryll turned to Link. "Grandma's in the barn."

"Ok, we'll drop our stuff off at the house and meet you guys there."

Aryll bounded off, slipping over the fences with practiced ease. I followed Link up to the house.

"Your sister is very nice," I told him. He smiled fondly.

"Yeah. She's always been the greatest."

Link led me inside the house. It was comfortable and warmly decorated. Link showed me the large living room, the well-used kitchen, and then took me upstairs. I dropped my bag off in the guest bedroom and followed Link to his room.

The walls were painted Link's favorite shade of green. His large bed was neatly made. I looked around, smiling fondly at a few pictures that were sitting on a nearby dresser. Link watched me, waiting for my opinion. I turned to him.

"I love it."

XXXXXXXXXX

We entered the barn and I glanced around. I had never been out in the country, let alone around animals. A few horses were watching me from inside their stalls.

"We're in here, Link!"

Aryll came out from around a corner and took Link's hand.

"Grandma's taking care of a new foal," she told him excitedly. I followed them down a hall.

We came out into a covered arena. The gate was closed, and right beyond it stood a ridiculously large horse. I stared.

"Oh, you're here."

A woman stepped out from behind the horse. She was short, and her gray hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. Her face lit up when she saw Link. He vaulted the gate and swooped her up into a hug.

"Come on, boy, put me down," she chuckled. Link set her back on her feet. She spotted me and stepped forward.

"Hello there young man," she reached over the gate and shook my hand.

"This is Sheik, Grandma," Link told her. She stepped back and looked me up and down.

"You've got a good air about you," she stated.

"Thank you Mrs.- um…" I trailed off. She waved her hand impatiently.

"Please, just call me Grandma. Everyone else does; it's the only thing I'm used to."

Suddenly, a small figure peered out from behind Link. Wide brown eyes looked at me. A young horse took a tentative step towards me.

"Come on in," Link slipped the gate open. I glanced at the large horse. Link chuckled. "She won't hurt you."

I stepped in and stood beside Link. He had one hand on the large horse.

"This is Epona. She's been my horse since I was three," he patted her neck. "Her baby there was born a few weeks ago."

Said baby was gingerly sneaking up to my left. She reached out and lipped my shirt. I gently reached out and rubbed her neck. She gave a whinny and took off running, throwing her head playfully. Link put an arm around my shoulders.

"See, that wasn't so hard."

XXXXXXXXXX

We spent the day with Link's grandmother, helping her take care of the animals. I touched a cow for the first time, and Link just about busted a gut laughing when she reached out and licked my face. He had even talking me into riding his horse, Epona. She behaved well, but I didn't know how to ride, so Link had climbed on behind me, and I tried to ignore his arm wrapped around my waist.

As the sun went down, we headed back up to the house. When we entered, a large supper was already waiting for us. I looked at Link in confusion.

"We have a housekeeper," he explained. "She cooks for us."

After the delicious meal, we sat around the table, sharing stories while Link's grandma sipped on coffee. Before I knew it, it was already eleven. I yawned widely.

"We should probably get to bed," Link said. I nodded, looking at Aryll, who had fallen asleep on the table. Link chuckled and picked her up.

"Goodnight Grandma."

"We're going to eat lunch early tomorrow," she told him. "Aryll didn't invite any friends over, because she wanted to spend the day with you."

Link nodded, already carrying his sister up the stairs. He tucked her into bed and closed her door quietly. I turned to him.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"What?" he looked confused. "Sheik, I was the one who invited you, remember? I wanted you to come and meet my family. It's fine. Besides, Aryll and Grandma like you."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want to mess up Aryll's birthday."

"I'm sure," he told me, and his confident face enforced his words. "If anyone were here, I'd want it to be you."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just nodded. Link squeezed my shoulder before disappearing into his room. I slipped into mine and sighed.

It was like Link was just trying to tempt me.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up early the next morning, completely rested. I shuffled down the stairs and was greeted by the delicious smell of bacon. I peeked into the kitchen and saw Link's grandmother standing at the stove. She looked up and smiled as I approached.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning Mrs. Daniels," I said back. She frowned.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," she said. "It's very formal."

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I was raised that way. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, no," she waved her hand. "I always cook for the kids' birthdays."

I leaned against the counter and watched her. It was easy to see where Link got his kindness.

"So, how has Link been?"

"At school? He's been good, I guess," I told her. She nodded.

"He's a good boy. I hope he gets along well up there. It's nice now that he has someone with a level head to take care of him," she motioned to me.

"He's pretty level-headed himself," I said, trying not to read too deeply into her words. She gave me a knowing smile.

"Good morning!" Aryll bounded into the kitchen. Her face was bright. "Ooh, bacon!"

Link followed her shortly, and we sat down to eat. Link's grandma was a very good cook, and I ate more than I normally would have. Aryll was chattering happily. When we all finished, Link's grandmother turned to me.

"Would you mind taking Aryll out for a while? Link and I have to get everything ready for her birthday," she whispered to me.

"Of course," I replied.

"I've already got a boat waiting. She can show you around the mainland. Just be back in time for supper."

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is my favorite spot on the whole beach," Aryll told me happily. We had taken the boat back to the mainland, and she had cheerfully spent the past three hours showing me around. We wound up on the beach, near a small cove.

"It's nice," I told her. She grinned.

"Do you live near the ocean?"

"No. I did live near a lake once."

"Ew," Aryll wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I'd hate to not be near the beach. We've always lived on the island."

I started to reply, but a loud rumbling cut me off. Aryll blushed, looking down at her stomach.

"Hungry?" I couldn't help but grin. "Where's your favorite place to eat? I'll treat you to lunch."

Aryll beamed and led me to a nearby seafood restaurant. She couldn't help but grin as she ate. Afterwards, we left the beach in favor of a small, well-kept park. I bought Aryll an ice cream cone and we walked the park's dirt paths.

"You know, I'm glad Link has a friend like you."

"Really?" I looked at Aryll in surprise. She nodded.

"Yeah. He has friends, but not many really good friends. In fact," she stated, "he's never brought anyone home with him."

I looked away, trying not to blush. It seemed like the whole world was out to get me! Worried, I fell silent. In the few months that I had known him, Link had completely taken over my life.

"It's a good thing, though," Aryll assured me, picking up on my thoughts. Seeing her worried expression, I sighed.

"Well, I'm glad he's my friend, too," I told her. She beamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ooh, yummy! Thanks Grandma!" Aryll squealed. After our walk through the park, we had headed back to the harbor to catch a boat ride back to the island. Link and his grandmother had been hard at work, decorating the house in blue. We were currently eating Aryll's favorite soup.

After we ate, Aryll had opened her presents. She was happily playing with a new puppy Link had gotten her. He was sitting beside me on their couch, watching her fondly. Without even noticing, he draped his arm across my shoulders, and I found myself leaning into the contact. As Link was chattering away with his sister, I could feel their grandmother watching me.

Night came, and Aryll headed upstairs, yawning, puppy in tow. Link laughed and stood, stretching. He held out a hand and hoisted me up. Bidding goodnight to his grandmother, he led me up the stairs. I could still feel his grandmother watching me as I followed him.

I got ready for bed slowly. I was worried about the looks Link's grandmother had been giving me. I absentmindedly climbed into bed.

Of course, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, sighing. We were leaving the next morning, and I was ready. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable at Link's, but I realized that I needed someone to talk to, and Midna was back at school.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. It sounded like sobbing. Getting to my feet, I shuffled out into the hall. I could hear crying coming from Aryll's room. Hesitantly, I opened her door.

She was sitting up, arms wrapped around her knees. She was trying to be quiet, but squeaked when I came in. Unsure, I sat down beside her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I turned to her.

"What's wrong, Aryll?"

"I- I had a nightmare," she told me in between snuffles. I glanced around, unsure of what to do.

"Do you want to, um, talk about it?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're… not good with kids, are you?" Aryll asked me with a slight laugh. I grimaced.

"That's what my sister always used to tell me." Crap, why did I say that?

"You have a sister?" Aryll asked, interested. I internally groaned.

"Yes. She actually just turned thirteen, too," I paused a moment before continuing. "Her name is Echo."

"That's a strange name."

"Well," I started, happy that Aryll had stopped crying, "my parents didn't exactly like normal names. I mean, how many Sheiks do you know?"

"You have a point," Aryll chuckled. "Of course, I'm not one to talk."

"Is everything alright?"

I turned and saw Link standing in the doorway.

"I had another nightmare, but Sheik came," Aryll told him.

"I should probably let you get back to sleep," I told Aryll, standing.

"Goodnight, Sheik."

I stepped out into the hall while Link tucked Aryll back in. I could feel his curiosity, and knew what was coming. Link backed out of the room, closing the door softly. He turned to me.

"Thanks. Aryll has problems with nightmares this time of year. It's close to the anniversary of our parent's death," he told me, see my confused look. He tilted his head. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Oh, you heard that?" I grimaced. Link nodded. "Yeah, she's actually Aryll's age. She doesn't live with Impa."

I knew that Link wanted to ask more, but he refrained. He gripped my shoulder reassuringly before wishing me a good night. I slipped back into my room, thinking. Somehow, Link had become an expert at reading me; he knew when to be there, and when to back off. It was unnerving, I concluded, as I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna miss you."

Aryll hugged Link. We were standing on the dock, waiting for the boat to take us back to the harbor. I stood back, letting Link say goodbye to Aryll. Their grandmother stood beside me.

"You take good care of him."

I turned in surprised.

"I don't-"

"I'm not blind," she cut me off gruffly. "I know, and you know. He needs someone strong like you, and you obviously need him. Just make sure you don't hurt him."

I was saved from replying by the arrival of the boat. Link tugged me onboard. Aryll waved to me.

"Bye Sheik! Come see us again!"

Link's grandmother winked at me, and I gaped. She laughed as we pulled off. I sighed, and Link looked at me curiously. I ignored him, looking out at the waves. I certainly had a lot to think about on the trip back home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Whew, another long chapter. I think I made Link's grandma a bit OOC… but it all works!

Yes, Echo finally gets an introduction. Sort of, anyway. Don't worry, she'll make an appearance. That's all I'm saying! ^_^

Oh, please don't forget to review! Reviews make the world go round! ^_^

Thanks!

-Snow-


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter! Yay! This is the longest chapter so far: 11 pages on Word! It's better than the last chapter. The last one was kinda weak… sorry! This one is better!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or its characters.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sheik! Over here!"

As I stepped out of the taxi, I was immediately attacked by a flash of orange. Midna yanked me away from the taxi. Saria smiled serenely from behind her.

"Well, how was your trip?" Midna demanded impatiently. I shook my head discreetly before turning to Link. "Oh," Midna sounded disappointed, but brightened, turning to Link, "well, Saria and I were going to hand out in Sheik's room. Wanna come?"

Midna smirked evilly at me while I 'accidentally' stomped on her foot. Link smiled.

"Sorry, but I already told Zelda I'd take her out to lunch," he said. I could feel my eyes widen a fraction. Midna frowned.

"Hmm… we'll get you next time!"

Midna took off, running towards the dorms. Saria followed her, shaking her head. I felt in my pocket, and wasn't surprised to find my keys missing. I sighed and turned back to Link.

"Anyway, thanks for inviting me, Link."

"I'm glad you came," Link smiled at me. "Maybe we can go do something tomorrow?"

I tried not to imagine that his voice sounded hopeful, and failed. I nodded.

"I'd like that."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yep."

Link grinned and waved to me, headed towards the school. I trudged up to my room. Midna flung the door open before I could even knock and pulled me inside.

"What happened?"

"He just asked if I wanted to hang out tomorrow."

"So, it's like a date?" Midna's eyes gleamed. I shook my head.

"I don't think so," I failed to sound indifferent. Saria looked from me to Midna, confused.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Sheik's got the hots for Link," Midna said bluntly and I cringed. Saria's eyes got wide.

"What? Really?"

Sighing resignedly, I nodded.

"Wait, you mean you're admitting it now?" Midna tilted her head at me.

"It doesn't matter," I told her. "He's taking Zelda on a date."

"He never said that," Saria placed a hand on my shoulder. "They're just getting lunch."

"So, what made you decide to admit it?" Midna asked, curious.

"Why fight it?" I groaned, collapsing on my couch. Saria sat beside me. "It's like the whole world's against me! Even Link's _grandmother_ was trying to get us together!"

"A matchmaking grandma, huh?" Midna frowned.

"Well, she kept telling me to take care of him," I admitted.

"Then why don't you?" Midna stood in front of me, hands on her hips. "If you're not fighting against it, fight for it! Go get him!"

"No."

"Why not, Sheik?" Saria turned to me in concern. I shook my head.

"Link deserves better than me. I don't deserve him," I shrugged. "I won't deny my feelings, but I'm not going to act on them."

"Sheik!" Midna shouted, jabbing a finger at me. "You're so- so-"

"You're an idiot."

Midna and I both turned open-mouthed to Saria. I gaped at her.

"I don't know why you're saying that you don't deserve Link, because you're the greatest," Saria said, voice strong with confidence, "but don't you think Link should have a say in that? If you do love him, you want him to be happy, right? So you should try to make him happy yourself."

"Yeah… she's right!" Midna nodded, looking at Saria appreciatively. "If Link wants you, then you should do your best for him."

I looked back and forth between them, mouth hanging open.

"The thing is, Link doesn't want me."

"How do you know?" Saria asked.

"Because he… I don't…" I mumbled. Midna laughed.

"See! You just need to find out."

"How in the world am I supposed to do that?" I shouted. Midna turned to Saria, grinning conspiratorially. I grimaced.

"Well," Midna began, "you are going out with him tomorrow."

"It's not a date!"

"You should be able to tell if he likes you then," Saria concluded.

"Have you two gone crazy?" I asked.

"Oh, we have work to do," Midna tsked. "Saria, go raid the closet. I'll see what I can do in here."

Saria happily skipped to my closet, humming. Midna turned to me.

"Have you ever dated anyone before?"

I shook my head apprehensively.

"We have a **lot** of work to do."

XXXXXXXXXX

I stared at the door before me, mind racing. I had no clue what I was doing. Midna's parting wink had done nothing to calm my nerves.

I was standing in front of Link's door. We had agreed to meet at eleven, and I was a little bit early. I didn't know why I was so nervous; I had already planned to ignore Saria's advice and Midna's prodding. I wasn't going to ruin my friendship with Link.

"Then why am I standing here like a helpless schoolgirl?" I wondered in the back of my mind. I shook my head and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey Sheik," Link opened the door. "I thought…" Link trailed off, looking at me. I glanced down. Saria and Midna had picked out my nicest pair of jeans, and a light blue button down shirt. I wore it unbuttoned over a white t-shirt. I glanced back up at Link.

"You thought…?" I supplied. Link broke into a smile.

"I thought we could go downtown again. If that's alright with you?"

I nodded, and Link stepped out of the room. Locking the door, he turned to me.

"You look very nice."

"Th-thank you," I looked down, trying to hide my blush. Link took my hand.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, letting him lead me down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is nice."

Link and I were sitting in the park, eating ice cream. We had decided to avoid crowds, choosing to avoid the mall again. I licked my ice cream and nodded.

"It's nice to just get somewhere quiet sometimes," he said.

"I agree."

We finished our ice creams in a comfortable silence. Link stood and stretched.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" he asked me, holding out a hand to help me up. I took it, shrugging.

"I don't know. You?"

"Actually," Link grinned, "there's something I've wanted to do for a while."

Link led me across the park, to a large concrete slab. Two basketball goals were placed at each end.

"Wanna play a little one-on-one?"

I looked at Link. He was grinning hopefully, eyes pleading. With a sigh, I slipped off my nice overshirt.

"Fine."

"You wanna use this?" A group of kids who had just finished a game of streetball tossed a basketball to Link, who chuckled. I followed him onto the court.

"I haven't played in a while," I told him. He just laughed.

He faced me, dribbling. I focused on the ball, the beat of it bouncing. Link flashed me a smile, and we were off.

I didn't take me long to steal the ball from him. I laughed at his indignant "Hey!" and dribbled around him. With a running jump, I tossed a lay-up in perfectly. Link looked shocked before shaking his head, grinning.

I don't know how long we played, but we were both panting by the end. Link flopped down in the grass in the shade of a tree and grinned. I sat beside him.

"You're not half bad," he told me.

"Please, I was running circles around you," I teased. Link laughed.

"Hey, you guys are great!" one of the kids from earlier ran up to us. "That was really good!"

"Thanks," Link tossed her the ball. She grinned.

"No, thank you! That was awesome! Besides," she winked at Link, dropping her voice down low, "your boyfriend's cute."

I pretended not to hear, slipping my overshirt back on. In truth, my stomach jolted at the word, and I listened closely for Link's reply. I could hear him chuckle lightly.

"You kids better get home before it gets too dark," he told her, amusement in his voice.

The girl ran off and I turned to Link.

"Ready to go back?" I asked, trying to not sound too disappointed. I had actually hoped that Link would deny me being his boyfriend, or react in some way. He had just ignored the word, giving me nothing to go on. It seems he didn't feel too strongly about me.

"Hey," Link stood and walked over to me, "is something wrong?"

I turned away from him.

"No, it's just… getting late, isn't it?"

"Oh, I guess."

The ride back to the dorms was quiet. I knew Link was confused, but I didn't want to give myself false hope anymore. When we reached the school, I quietly thanked Link and walked back to my dorm alone.

"Welcome back! How'd it go?"

I didn't even question how Midna had gotten into my room. I just shook my head.

"Oh, what happened?" Midna sounded concerned. I slipped into the bathroom, changing into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt.

"It's a no-go."

"Are you ok?"

"I guess," I exited the bathroom, tossing the dirty clothes in the corner. "I'm just gonna go for a walk."

I didn't wait for Midna's answer, just walked right back out of the room. Not paying attention to where I was going, I thought hard. Link didn't seem to return my feelings. It was a waste of time to try and impress him. I concluded that I would just be his friend, and make sure that I was the best friend he could have.

I turned a corner and realized that I had walked right to the gym. A few dim lights lit the room. Sighing, I grabbed a basketball and walked towards the goal. Holding the ball in my hands, walking across the slick wood floor, I realized how much I missed basketball. My body was already shifting, preparing to dribble, to pass and shoot.

Walking up to the free throw line, I held the ball up into place. With a deep breath, I tossed it, arching my back. I watched it bounce out of the net, growling. Free throws had always been my weakness. I repeated the process three times, growling louder with each miss.

"I hate free throws," I said into the quiet air. Wearily, I set up again, determined. I shifted my foot and brought the ball up in front of me.

"Try this."

Strong arms reached around me, tucking my elbow in and shifting my weight forward. Warm hands folded themselves over mine. I straightened, letting the ball fly from my hands. It went in with a soft 'swish'.

I turned to Link, who was still standing close to me. His eyes were warm.

"Is everything ok, Sheik? I was worried about you, so I went to check on you, but you weren't in your room. Midna told me you were in here."

"I'm fine," I told him, turning away. He reached out and stopped me.

"Hey," he said, turning me back towards him. "Just tell me what's wrong. Did I make you mad?"

I looked up at him. He was watching me with concern. I sighed.

"No, I'm not mad at you."

"Then why were you acting so strange earlier?"

"I wasn't," I shrugged Link off, walking underneath the basket to retrieve the forgotten basketball. I could hear Link follow me. "You must be mis-"

Suddenly, I was cut off but Link. He pushed me against the wall, arms on either side of me. His eyes were blazing.

"Don't give me that crap, Sheik. Just tell me what's wrong. Be honest, for once."

That made me snap. I pushed on Link's chest angrily. All the confusion I had felt for the past month exploded out of me.

"Well, maybe I don't want to tell you. I was just fine by myself, and then I came here and met you. Now, I'm having trouble controlling my emotions, and you don't realize what you do to me! Now the whole damn world knows how I feel about you, even if you don't! I-"

Link cut me off yet again, but this time by crushing his mouth against mine. I froze in shock as he pulled away.

"Sheik, I've been trying to get you to admit that to me for two months now. I noticed how you felt, but I wanted to get you to say it. I've been pursuing you as best as I can."

"What?" I sputtered. "But- when… what?"

"Didn't you notice? I've been trying everything I could think of. The looks, the touches, didn't you see?"

"I just thought you were being friendly."

"Sheik, I took you on a date for crying out loud! On a romantic holiday, no less! I brought you home with me to meet my family."

I stared at Link. His eyes were bright, and he was grinning. He stepped back.

"Really, Sheik, I've never worked this hard at anything. I've been trying to get you to admit your feelings to me."

Reality dawned on me, and I took a step forward, opening my mouth to say something. I didn't get to say anything, though, because the basketball I had completely forgotten had rolled beneath me, and I slipped on it.

I winced, expecting to slam onto the hard floor. Instead, strong arms wrapped around me, cushioning my fall. Two knees landed on either side of me, avoiding crushing me. Wide blue eyes looked down at me worriedly.

"Sheik? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah..." Suddenly, I realized the predicament I was in. I was all alone with Link, who was currently straddling me on the gym floor, face dangerously close to mine. He grinned.

He pulled his hand out from behind me and tangled it in my hair, stroking softly. Trailing down, his hand slipped to my face, caressing my cheek. He ran his thumb along my scar, stopping just at my chin. Barely skimming it, his eyes snapped back up to mine.

"I'm a bad friend."

"Huh?" That was definitely not what I was expecting. Link's eyes softened.

"I'm going to take advantage of this."

I would have responded, but my brain shorted out when I felt silky pressure on my lips. I stared at the patch of blonde hair that was in my face. Link was kissing me.

Wait. Link was kissing me, and I wasn't doing anything. I could feel Link losing his certainty, getting ready to pull away. I frantically threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Link gasped and tangled his fingers in my hair. My eyes slid shut as I put everything I had been feeling for the past few months into the kiss. Link ran his tongue across my lips, and I obligingly parted them. Soon, I couldn't taste anything but Link.

Eventually, Link pulled away, breathing heavily. He looked down at me. Though his eyes were shinning with happiness, he looked uncertain, and a little frightened.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Yes I do," I told him, grinning mischievously. "Ever since that date, on Awakening Day, I've wanted you to do that."

"You made me wait longer," he told me. "It was two weeks before that for me."

"We have a lot of catching up to do," I told him solemnly. He laughed, flashing me a smile of pure joy that made my heart stop.

It started again when he brought his mouth down to mine once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I finally got back to my room, it was well past midnight. I replayed the scene in my head as I reached for my key. Not only did Link accept my feelings, he returned them. Even better, he had acted on them. I could still feel his mouth on mine, his hands tangled in my hair. I sighed happily.

After a moment, I realized the pocket I was currently digging through was empty. I checked my other one; no luck. Angrily, I rattled the door handle. Had I lost my key? I leaned against the door heavily.

Suddenly, it flew open. I almost crashed into a black tank top.

"Midna," I growled.

"Stole them," she said, holding up my keys. I grabbed them.

"What are you doing here?"

"That Navi is about to drive me crazy! Really, I'm almost ready to check into the nuthouse. She-" Midna stopped talking suddenly and stared at me. "What happened to you?"

"What?"

"You look like someone molested you."

I flicked the light in the bathroom on and turned towards the mirror. Midna was right. My hair stuck up, tangled much more than it's usual mess. My lips were swollen, and I was still blushing. My clothes were in complete disarray; my shirt was hanging off of one shoulder loosely.

"Sheik, is this a... hickey?"

Midna was pointing to the skin left exposed from my drooping shirt. I turned, and realized that the area from my neck all the way to my collar bone was peppered with small red marks. I immediately flushed.

"I was with Link..."

"So you finally told him, huh?" I followed Midna out of the bathroom. She flopped on the couch and looked up at me, grinning. "I guess he took it well?"

"He kissed me first."

"I told you," Midna chuckled. "So, did you, uh..."

"We didn't go that far!" I yelled.

"Sheik, do we have our mind in the gutter?" Midna grinned impishly. "I wasn't going to say that. I was wondering if you actually told him."

"I think.." I trailed off.

"You think?" Midna asked. I flushed.

"I can't remember. I was a little… preoccupied."

"I'm sure you were," Midna said knowingly. I shook my head.

"No, all we did was..." I trailed off, trying to find the proper word.

"Make out?" Midna supplied helpfully. I nodded. "Yeah! It's about time!"

I chunked a spare blanket and a pillow at her. She laughed from underneath them.

"Just go to sleep!"

I crawled into bed, ignoring her chuckles. She flipped the light off, and came over to me.

"You deserve to be happy," she whispered, kissing my forehead. She made her way to the couch.

I slept better that night than I had in weeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, what did you guys think? That was the first kissing scene I've ever written in my entire life! :o

I love reviews! Oh, and cookies, but reviews are better! ^_^

Love and Cookies,

-Snow-


	10. Chapter 10

Yep, it's official: I'm on a roll! ^_^ I'm not gonna chatter a lot here.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or it's characters.

Ok, so a warning for this chapter: there's some violence. It's not really detailed, but it's there.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke slowly to the sound of humming. Rolling over with a groan, I saw Midna, munching happily on a muffin. She grinned when she saw that I was awake.

"Finally up? I was just about to wake you. Better hurry; school starts soon!" Midna chuckled evilly as I ran to the bathroom, jumping in the shower. I was out and dressed in ten minutes, surprising even myself. Midna whistled and handed me a muffin.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Great," I told her, grinning. Then, I could feel my smile begin to fade. "But, I wonder if he'll want to keep us a secret."

"Why would he?" Midna tilted her head to the side.

"Homophobes…" I trailed off. Midna laughed.

"Like Link would care. Trust me, he'll be fine. Now come on!" She drug me to the door, wrenching it open. We almost collided with Link, who was standing with his hand raised, ready to knock on my door.

"Oh, good morning, Sheik," Link laughed, and pulled me into a quick kiss. I could feel Midna mouth 'I told you so.' I stuck my tongue out at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The reactions we got that day were surprising and, in some cases, comical. Saria just greeted us normally, smiling at my hand entwined in Link's. I was shocked when Impa patted my shoulder, happily. The best part, though, was Ruto's reaction. She had stormed into the cafeteria during lunch, face red. Link watched her approach calmly, arm draped across my shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I glanced up at Ruto indifferently.

"Uh, eating lunch?"

"Get your hands off him!" she hissed. Link raised his eyebrows.

"I do believe that I'm the one hugging him," Link said, with the air of one discussing the weather. Ruto's face paled.

"Ugh, that's so wrong," she turned and stalked off. I glanced at Link.

"Are you su-"

Link cut me off with a light, chaste kiss.

"Don't worry about her."

"Ok guys, seriously, I'm eating here," Midna pretended to gag.

"Yeah, we can only take so much fluff per day," Navi nodded, munching on an apple.

"I'm sorry," Link grinned mischievously, before kissing me again. I shoved him playfully.

"Come on, it's time for class."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, this is great."

Link and I were sitting outside, underneath a large oak tree. He was pressed against me, arm over my shoulder, while I read. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, it is."

I snuggled my head on his shoulder. He chuckled happily.

"Um, excuse me."

I looked up and saw Zelda standing in front of us. I stood up with a sigh.

"Hey Zelda, what do you need?"

"Actually, can I talk with you Link?"

Link stood up, glancing at me. I shrugged, and he turned back towards Zelda.

"Sure."

I watched them walk away. Surprisingly, I wasn't jealous. I knew now that Link didn't have feelings for Zelda. No, that honor went to me. With a smile, I picked my book back up.

As I bent over, something hit my head from behind. I saw stars swim before my eyes before I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up."

I shuddered at the voice, flinching when cold water splashed my face. Groaning, I cracked my eyes open. My vision swam for a moment becoming clear. Glancing around, I found myself in a slightly familiar room. There were two rows of lockers to my right, and a long bench was in front of me. I was in the boys' locker room.

"Finally! I told you guys that I needed to talk to him."

"Yeah, yeah, just get your yapping over with."

I froze at the voices and glanced up. Ruto was standing over me, hands on her hips angrily. Bunched up behind her was Zant, Vaati, and Ganon, all leering at me. I groaned, my throat dry. Ruto looked down at me.

"Look, Sheik, I need to get something through that thick skull of yours," Ruto tsked at me. "You need to stay away from Link."

"The heck? You get three meatheads to knock me out so you could berate me about my boyfriend?" I looked up at Ruto pityingly, but also aggravated.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Ruto slapped my cheek. I realized that my hands were tied behind my back. I glared at Ruto.

"Well, that's what he is," I told her calmly. I had to hand it to myself: I sounded a lot calmer than I felt. Ruto was no problem, but Ganon and his cronies worried me. Ruto's face turned red.

"Listen, I know Link's not gay," she spat. "Whatever experiment he decided to try with you will be over soon, and he'll get back to normal. So you need to get over it."

"Really? That's what you drug me here to tell me. Well listen," I gave her my most chilling glare, "I'll be with Link as long as he wants me, no matter what you say."

Surprisingly, Ruto smiled.

"Oh really?" Ruto sat on the bench in front of me, crossing her legs and looking smug. "Are you sure? I mean," Ruto looked at her nails, still smug, "do you want him to end up like your parents?"

I froze, my blood running cold. My head swam and Ruto laughed.

"Oh yes, I know all about what happened to them. Surely you don't think Link would want to be with you if he knew?" Ruto stood and ran a finger down the scar on my face. I flinched, leaning back, and Ruto laughed. "We both know you don't deserve him."

I hung my head, mind racing. How had Ruto found out?

"Still, I think you need some persuasion," Ruto turned to Ganon. "You know what to do. Just don't hurt him too badly; we don't want to get in trouble."

"Don't worry," Ganon grinned maliciously, "we'll take good care of him."

Ruto laughed and left the locker room. Ganon turned to me. I shut my eyes, bracing as best I could.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Haha, I've haven't had fun like that in a while!"

I listened to Ganon and his cronies as the left the locker room. All in all, they had done a pretty heavy number on me. Eyes still closed, I mentally checked myself. My lip was cracked, my right eye swollen, and I knew that every inch of me would be covered in bruises when I bothered to check. I coughed, groaning.

Opening my good eye, I slowly hoisted myself into a sitting position. My hands were still tied behind my back, and I struggled against the bonds with no luck. I leaned back against the lockers and hoped no one would come in for a while.

I don't know how long I sat there before I heard voices clearly. Someone was in the hall right outside the door. I could hear their every word.

"I don't know where he went to…"

"Maybe he went back to the dorms?"

I mentally groaned. It just had to be Link and Zelda who showed up.

"I'll check in a minute. So, what did you want to talk about?" Link sounded curious.

"Actually, it's about Sheik. I'm glad that he's happy."

"But?"

"Well, there's something you should know about him. Something important."

Link was silent, and Zelda continued.

"You see, it was rough on him when his parents died."

No, no, no, no! I couldn't believe Zelda was going to tell him. I considered calling out and telling her to stop, but my voice wouldn't work.

"It happened-"

"Wait," Link cut Zelda off. "I know that you're just trying to protect Sheik, but… I want to hear this from him. I know that he has a lot to tell me, and I'm going to let him, on his own time. When he's ready, he'll tell me."

I sat there in shock, eyes watering. Link and Zelda walked away, and I could no longer hear them. I moaned, tearing up. Link was… perfect. No one I had ever met could compare to Link, and I absolutely and completely loved him.

That's why I was leaving him.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the end, it was Midna who found me. She took one look at me before scooping me up like I weighed nothing. She carried me back to the dorms, opening my door. She placed me on the bed, and cut my hands loose. Raiding my bathroom, she came back and placed a load of first aid supplies on my bed.

Gently, she stripped my shirt and shorts off. I stayed still while she took care of me, exhausting my supply of band-aids. When she was finished, she tucked me in, pursing her lips angrily.

"Who?"

"Ganon… and Ruto."

"Ruto? Why?"

"It was about Link."

Midna's mouth hardened even more and she sat down beside me.

"Because you're with him?"

"Yes, and…" I took a deep breath, "she knows something about my past. A secret."

"I already know."

"What?" my eyes widened.

"I used to live in that town," she admitted. "I didn't go to school with you, but… I remember when it happened. It was in the newspapers."

I groaned, closing my eyes. Midna had known the whole time…

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't see a reason to bring it up. I can see that it still bothers you."

"I'm leaving Link," I told her bluntly.

"Sheik, that is the single most idiotic thing I have ever heard! You can't possibly still think-"

"The point is," I cut Midna off, "he could get hurt because of me. There's always going to be homophobes. What if someone went after Link, just because he was with me? I can't lose someone else. I won't let another person I care about be hurt because of me."

Midna opened her mouth to argue, but I shook my head.

"That's the end of the discussion, Midna. This is what's best for Link."

XXXXXXXXXX

I stayed in bed the next day, resting. Midna told Link that I was sleeping when he came to the door. I didn't want to face him, not yet.

Finally, Link came back after school. I let him in, ignoring the gasp as he saw my black eye and split lip. I led him to my couch and sat down beside him. He reached out and gently took my face in his hands.

"Sheik, who-? How did this happen?"

I closed my eyes, preparing myself. I took Link's hands from my face and held them. He watched me in concern.

"Link… I-I have to do something that you're not going to like."

"Sheik, you don't have to do anything, no one can force you into anything!"

"No," I shook my head, "it's not like that. It's just… I can't be with you."

Silence followed my statement, and I peeked up at Link. His expression was one of utter confusion.

"Sheik, whoever did this to you can not separate us. I won't let them!"

I sighed in frustration.

"Link, you don't get it. This isn't someone else talking. This is me," I looked down, tears threatening to fall. "I can't be with you."

"What?" Link's voice was utterly broken. He placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Why? Did I say something? Do something? Please, Sheik, don't do this to me."

"Stop!" I broke down, finally crying. Link looked alarmed. "I'm doing this for your own good!"

"What are you talking about?"

"M-my parents…"

"Why would you parents have anything to do with you leaving me?" Link's brow was furrowed in confusion. He reached out to pull me into a hug, but I stood up.

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is going to be."

"Sheik, tell me what's going on? Why are you leaving me?"

"Because I don't want you to end up like my parents!" I shouted. I just wanted Link to accept that I wasn't any good for him. He jumped off the couch and stepped towards me.

"What do you mean? Why-" I cut Link off with a shout.

"Because I killed them!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Well… *hides in a corner* please don't shoot me! I couldn't help it! The world's biggest plot twist/cliff-hanger? I couldn't pass the opportunity! I'm evil! Oh, I don't have anything against Ruto, by the way. I just needed another bad guy.

So, speculations? I wanna hear some theories before I post the next chapter. I have it written and uploaded; it just has to be published. I'm thinking about doing it later today… what do you think? ^_^

Let me know!

-Snow-


	11. Chapter 11

I'm not too mean! I couldn't let you guys wait too long for this update! ^_^ So I'm gonna cut the small talk!

Oh, the second half of this chapter is in third person. I don't change P.O.V. very often, but I couldn't think of another way to do this. It's not too hard to read, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, or it's characters. I do, however, own Echo Shadows! She's my own character, so don't steal! -3-

XXXXXXXXXX

"What?"

Link stared at me. I threw my hands up.

"My parents are dead because of me! We were on our way to my last basketball game my freshman year. I was excited. I was being loud, and playing with my younger sister, Echo, who was sitting beside me in the back seat. My mom was driving, and my dad was in the passenger seat. My mom glanced back at me, and didn't notice a red light. She was still looking at me when we were hit. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, with Echo in my lap."

I paused to take a breath, and Link just gaped at me.

"My parents died instantly. The other driver broke his leg. Echo," I gulped, "they're not sure what happened to her. Ever since the wreck, she hasn't been able to feel her legs. She's paralyzed. I still remember," I looked at the wall, remembering, "when I woke up, Echo was staring up at me. She didn't cry, but she told me 'Sheik, I can't feel my legs.' The only thing that happened to me was this," I jabbed at the scar on my face angrily. "I didn't even get whiplash. In one moment, four lives were ruined, and I barely even got a scratch."

I stopped, watching Link. His face was neutral as he absorbed all that I had said.

"Echo lives at a children's hospital in another state, under constant rehab. Impa took me in, and she checks on Echo once a month."

"Sheik…" Link began, shifting on his feet, "you can't blame yourself for that."

"Link, why can't you just understand?" I asked, frustrated. "I ruined my sister's life, and took all of my Aunt's family from her!"

"I'm not letting this keep me from you," Link said stubbornly.

"I can't- I won't let you get hurt because of me. I don't deserve you," I locked my jaw and opened my door. "Please, just leave," I said coldly. Link looked at me sadly.

"Please, Sheik," he whispered. I shook my head. Sighing, Link pulled me close to him and kissed me softly. When he pulled back, he left his forehead pressed against mine, and I let him. Eventually, he stepped back, out into the hall. I shut the door without catching his eyes. When he was gone, I slumped down to the floor, sobbing. I reached up towards my desk and pulled down some paper and a pen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Echo Shadows was having a terrible day. It was raining, and rain had recently began to make her back ache. Her usual nurse had gone home sick, and she had a cold vulture of a replacement to oversee her rehab exercises. The girl shuddered, still able to feel the replacement nurse's bony hands on her arms.

Echo settled into her hospital bed, snuggling under the covers. Her room was one for long-term residents, so she had it to herself. They walls were adorned with paintings Echo had done herself. The bedside table to her right held a vase of flowers, a simple corded phone, and a small picture frame. Leaning over, Echo scooped up the frame and smiled at the familiar picture. It was a candid photo of her older brother, standing alone on their old front porch. He was dribbling a basketball, eyes focused on something far away. Echo smiled and placed the frame back on her table.

"Echo, dear, I've brought your lunch!"

A plump, elderly nurse stepped into the room, carrying a steaming tray. She sat it down in Echo's lap.

"I even snuck you an extra cookie," the nurse winked at Echo.

"Thank you Mrs. Owen!"

"Oh, that's right," Mrs. Owen reached into her bag. "You got a letter today."

Echo dropped her fork and grabbed the letter.

"It's from Sheik!"

"Your brother?"

"Yes. He's been writing me often lately."

"Well, I'll leave you to read your letter. Have a good afternoon, dear!"

Echo didn't even notice that the nurse left and she carefully opened the letter. She unfolded the paper, noting the familiar curvy script. She began reading.

_Dear Echo,_

_ I think I made a mistake. I almost broke my promise to you, and I apologize. _

_ You remember Link, the guy I was telling you about? It turned out that he felt the same._

Echo smiled at the thought, but noticed a melancholy tone in her brother's words. She kept reading.

_However, I was mistaken to think that it would work between us. Of course, I was very happy with him, but I don't deserve him. I didn't want him to get hurt, so I broke it off._

_ Aunt Impa wishes you the best, and wants you to know that she plans to come visit you next week. I hear that your rehab is going well, and I hope that it continues to work for you. _

_ Just know that I love you,_

_ Sheik_

Echo stared at the letter. She couldn't believe that her brother was such an idiot! He had been writing her ever since the accident, despite requesting that she not reply, and she had noticed how sad he had sounded at first. For a year, the letters were solemn. Echo had been happy for him when he told her that he was going back to school. Indeed, his letters had gotten happier and happier, until Echo found herself smiling at each one.

She had been ecstatic when Sheik had begun to write about a boy at his school named Link. It was obvious that he had fallen hard, and it made Echo's heart warm to know that her brother was happy with someone who loved him back.

Now, however…

"Crap!" Echo folded the letter and stuffed it back into the envelope. She reached over and yanked her phone off the bedside table. Dialing an old, familiar number, Echo cradled the phone to her ear. The phone rang three times before the other person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Impa?"

"Yes, Echo. Is everything alright?"

"Actually, I need a favor," Echo shifted in her bed. "I need a ride."

XXXXXXXXXX

Oh Sheik… I wanted to shake some sense into him in this chapter! Is that kinda silly? ^_^

Well, please let me know what you think! Sorry this was such a short chapter.

Thanks for reading! ^_^

-Snow-


	12. Chapter 12

Oh. My. Gosh. How many times can you get the flu in a row? Seriously, I got it, got better, and got it again! I hate flu anyway, but it also means that I can't update! Ugh! Since it's been so long, I'm updating twice in a row.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. I do, however, own Echo Shadows, so NO TOUCHIE! (heh, looks like touché)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, back again, Shadow?"

Telma looked up as I entered her café. I nodded, giving her a sad smile. She poured me a cup of coffee, shaking her head worriedly. She sat the cup down and bustled off, in a rush to accommodate for the lunch hour. I sat there, staring into the cup.

It was the Saturday after I had confronted Link. I had successfully avoided him during the week, opting to arrive to class early and get a seat across the room from him. He had been upset, I could tell, but I held strong. It was hard for me to keep from running to him every time I saw his brow furrowed in hurt and confusion, from giving in.

That led me to the corner of Telma's café, sitting alone. I was avoiding Link yet again. I was contemplating actually drinking my coffee when I heard someone shout out.

"SHEIK!"

I sighed as Midna ran up to me. She looked genuinely frantic.

"What?"

"Some crazy person is trying to break into your room!"

"Huh?" I looked up at Midna blankly. She grabbed my arm, yanking me up.

"I don't know who it is! She's trying to beat your door down, shouting something about you being, and I quote, 'an absolute retard'. Come on!"

I quickly threw Telma payment for the coffee and followed Midna out of the café. We ran across the streets and into the dorm building. I bounded up the stairs, Midna right behind me. I stopped a few feet from my door.

A young girl was standing there. She turned to me, eyes flashing angrily.

"Sheik."

"Echo?"

My younger sister was a good few inches shorter than me. Her hair, even more startling white than Impa's, was waist length. Our family's trademark red eyes shone out from under her bangs, lighter than mine. Her skin had always been pale, but a year in the hospital had made her even paler. Her mouth was twisted into a frown.

I gaped at Echo. I hadn't seen her in a year, choosing not to visit her in the hospital after the wreck because of my guilt.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you stupid, Sheik?"

Ah yes, always the little potty mouth. I hung my head, ready for the anger I had put off facing. I had known that Echo would be mad at me after the wreck, and I had hid like a coward.

"What is the meaning of this?"

I glanced back up. Echo was holding a letter. I had been writing her since the wreck, but had requested that she not write me back. I frowned.

"I just though I'd write you. You could have told Impa if you didn't want me to."

"Not that!" Echo shouted. "Link! Why did you break up with Link?"

"Why? Because I don't deserve him," I told her quietly. "Besides, I made a promise to you, remember? I told you: I'm going to finish school and find a cure for you."

"I remember."

"I also promised to not let anything get in the way. That's why I haven't been doing basketball."

"Which is a load of crap."

"I won't let anything distract me until you're cured!" I shouted angrily.

Echo huffed, raising an eyebrow at me. That's when I realized: her eyes were on my level. I wasn't looking down at her. My mouth fell open again as I looked Echo up and down. She was leaning against my door.

She was standing.

With a strangled groan, I slid to the floor. Echo just watched me, slight amusement hidden behind her anger. Given, she was leaning on a crutch, and I could see her wheelchair behind her, but she was standing.

"You- but… you're…?" I stammered. Echo nodded.

"Four months ago, I woke up to my legs itching. The feeling slowly returned, little by little. I've been going to rehab again, re-learning how to walk."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You wouldn't let me write or call you," annoyance flashed across her face. "I told Impa not to tell you; I was going to wait until I could walk straight, with no crutch," she looked down at the offending object, "but then I got your letter and came straight here."

Pushing off against the wall, Echo limped her way over to me. She stumbled and I caught her, easing her down onto her knees. She looked up at me.

"Sheik, I'm cured. I can walk again. It'll take some time, but I'm better. I can feel again. Soon, I'll be able to run. You don't have a promise to me anymore."

I opened my mouth, but she cut me off.

"Shut up! Sheik, you have to go find Link. Find him, and set this straight. We can talk later," Echo stood back up, leaning on her crutch, looking down at me. I nodded.

I turned, seeing Midna staring at us openmouthed. She pointed.

"He's in his room."

I ran down the hall, leaving her and Echo staring at each other. I barely heard Midna mutter, "I like this chick," before I left them behind.

I skidded to a stop in front of Link's door and pounded on it before I could change my mind. I briefly wondered what I was going to say before the door opened. Link stared at me, pain evident in his eyes, and raised a brow questioningly.

"Link, I'm sorry," I blurted out. "I was so stupid, taking out my frustrations like this," I licked my lips, mouth suddenly dry. "Ever since the wreck, I blamed myself, rather than accepting it. I realize that all I was doing was feeling sorry for myself. I finally felt happy when I was with you, but I panicked. So, I- I came to apologize," I finished lamely, licking my lips again. Link huffed in annoyance.

"Please stop that. It's distracting."

"What is?" I asked.

"Stop licking your lips. It makes me want to kiss you, and I can't concentrate."

My heart skipped a beat and I tilted my head.

"Then why don't you?"

"Sheik," Link shook his head. I stepped forward.

"I mean it, Link. I was stupid and I hurt you, but… I'm back, if you want me."

Link watched me for a long, hard minute. I sighed and turned to leave. I yelped when an arm snagged my waist, pulling me into the room. The door slammed shut and I was pushed against it. Link's lips slammed onto mine frantically.

When Link pulled back, his eyes shone happily. He pulled me towards him, peppering me with kisses, until we ran into his couch. I fell down on top of him, and he stretched out, arms holding me close to him. His hands weaved through my hair.

"So, does this mean you forgive me?" I asked teasingly. Link laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me."

I happily obliged.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, Link pulled away from me. I smiled down at him, lips thoroughly kissed.

"So, what made you change your mind? Not that I'm complaining," he chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," I sat up. "Actually, could you come back to my room with me?"

"Anything for you," he grinned cheesily. I laughed.

"Ah, I missed you."

I led Link down the hall, filling him in on Echo's arrival. He listened, smiled growing. When we reached my door, I knocked, not bothering to look for my keys. Sure enough, Midna opened the door, tossing me my keys.

Echo was sitting on the couch. She glanced up as we walked in.

"Took you guys long enough."

"We were, uh, discussing…" I stuttered. Echo laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time he came home covered in hickeys," Midna said, grinning impishly. Link glanced at us.

"Basketball court," I muttered at him, and he grinned.

"Anyway, I'm Echo Shadows," Echo stood up, which still made me stare, and walked up to Link. He took her hand.

"It's good to meet you, Echo."

Midna pulled a chair near the couch and led Echo back to it. She sat down, leaning back against my sister's legs. I brought Link over to the couch. He sat beside me and threw an arm over my shoulders.

"So, I guess this means that you'll be trying out for basketball, right?"

"I guess I will."

"You better," Echo threw a pillow at me. "After all, I have to have someone to cheer for at the games."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I already talked to Impa. There's a good hospital in town that offers rehab, and the school decided to let me board here. You're gonna be stuck with me," Echo grinned. I laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next month rushed by. I spent a lot of my free time reconnecting with Echo. Her rehab was going well, and Impa was happy to have her back. When I was busy, Midna took care of her; the two bonded easily. Unfortunately, Midna passed on many of her tricks, but I was glad to see Echo smiling again.

Link and I spent as much time together as we could. He constantly spoiled me, taking me out to dinner or a movie. We both passed basketball tryouts easily, and spent plenty of time practicing.

I was content. I had great friends, a slowly rebuilding family, and Link. I vowed to never throw any of that away, to never take it for granted. I treasured everything and everyone that I had.

Then it happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, I hope you guys are happy! They're back together! Whoo! ^_^ Yeah, that's all I have to say.

But it's not over! DUN DUN DUUUUN! Yeah, there's more. ^_^ Oh, and I noticed that there was a bit more cussing in this chapter. I don't cuss, simply by choice, so it felt weird to write, but Echo's just that kind of person.

So, let me know what you think! The review button is just sitting down there, waiting to be clicked!

Click it!

-Snow-


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here's another chapter. After this, there's only one more chapter and an Epilogue. Oh my gosh! That's it? Wow!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Sorry.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, are you nervous?"

I glanced up at Link. It was the day of our first basketball game, and I was stretched out on the couch, passing time until it started.

"Actually, no," I told him.

"Aw, I wanted to comfort you," he joked. I grinned up at him.

"Wait, I'm _extremely_ nervous."

Laughing, Link leaned over the back of the couch to kiss me. I threaded my fingers in his hair to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back slightly, leaving his forehead against mine.

"Sheik, I'd love nothing more than join you on that couch right now, but I've gotta go soon."

I glanced over at the clock. We had another two hours before we had to be at the gym.

"Why?"

"I've gotta go pick something up," he told me. "Actually, I'll have it ready for you after we win the game."

I smiled at his cockiness, but sat up to look at him.

"Link, you really don't-"

"Yes, Sheik, I have to."

"You spoil me too much," I informed him. He grinned.

"I love spoiling you," he told me. He leaned down to give me a quick kiss. "I'll see you at the gym."

After he left, I stood and grabbed my duffel bag. I planned on warming up a bit before everyone else came to the gym.

XXXXXXXXXX

I slipped into the locker room thirty minutes before the game and changed quickly. Everyone was silent, the nerves working on them. I sat on the bench, lacing up my basketball shoes.

"Hey Shadows?"

I looked up and saw our coach walking towards me.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you seen Daniels?"

"Link's not here?" I asked. The coach shook his head. "I'll check the dorms."

"Tell him he'd better get here. I need him starting."

I ran to the dorms, checking both of our rooms. I remembered that Link had gone to town to pick something up. Thinking that he might be at the bus stop, I ran back outside. A bus was just pulling away, but I didn't see my favorite mess of blonde hair. Worried, I went back to the gym. One look at the coach's face told me that Link hadn't returned.

I was walking towards the team when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I turned and saw Midna. I was immediately frightened; her eyes were wide and she was shaking. I gripped her arm.

"Midna? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Sheik- the street- it's Link," she gasped out. My heart stopped.

I tore away from Midna, sprinting out of the gym. I saw a crowd out near the street and pushed my way through them. With a strangled cry, I recognized a splash of green and hurtled towards it.

"Link!"

He looked broken. There was no other word for it. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. He was crumpled onto the asphalt, bleeding. His leg was twisted oddly, but that was the only thing I noticed before someone behind me lifted me up. The paramedics had arrived, and were rushing around, but my eyes stayed on Link. I watched as he was lifted into an ambulance. With the sirens blasting, the ambulance drove off.

"Sheik, come on. We're going after him."

Impa gripped my arm. I let her steer me away from the street. Suddenly, something bright caught my eye. I bent over and picked it up.

It was a simple silver ring. The inside of the delicate band was engraved. Turning it, I read '_Link_' on one side, and '_Sheik_' on the other. Gripping it tightly, I followed Impa to her truck, noting that Midna was already sitting in the back seat beside Saria. Both of their faces were white.

The ride to the hospital was deathly quiet. Not one word was said, even after we parked. We hurried into the building. As we stepped in the waiting room, Saria was the first to break down. I caught her and steered her to one of the hard, plastic chairs. She leaned against me and buried her face in my chest. Midna sat down on her other side, face white, her usual playful demeanor gone.

Impa walked back over to us.

"He's in surgery now. It'll be a while."

I nodded, rubbing Saria's back soothingly. Impa wandered off, muttering about getting some coffee. Reaching over, I grabbed Midna's hand. She looked up, eyes slightly wet, before hanging her head back down.

We sat there for hours. Saria fell asleep, and Impa drove her home, returning with a pair of jeans and a shirt for me to change into. I slipped off to the bathroom and changed out of my basketball uniform. When I sat back down, I stared at the ring that I had found.

"What's that?" Midna asked, speaking for the first time since we had arrived. I handed it to her. She read the engravings on the inside of the ring and burst into tears. "Damn romantic!" she sobbed. I held her as she cried.

Eventually, she stopped. She glanced up at me apologetically.

"Sorry. You're the one who deserves to cry, and here I am blubbering all over you."

"No," I shook my head, "it's fine. I'm not going to cry. It would be like saying there'll be something wrong with him."

"He'll be fine," she said, mainly assuring her herself.

"I know."

"Oh," she handed the ring back to me. "Does it fit?"

"I'm not going to wear it. I won't put it on until Link does it for me."

"Here," Midna reached up and undid a necklace from around her neck. I was a simple silver chain. "Put it on there, so you don't lose it."

I slipped it around my neck, tucking it in my shirt. The ring fell right against my heart.

Another couple of hours went by in silence. Just as Midna's eyes began to droop, a doctor walked out into the waiting room.

"Daniels?"

Impa stood and walked over to them. Link's grandmother had been called, and she agreed to let Impa handle things until she could get here. Impa turned and waved me over. I glanced at Midna, who nodded.

"You go ahead."

The doctor led us down a long, imposing hallway lit by fluorescent lights. We entered a room and I hurried over to Link's side. He was pale, strapped to many tubes and IV's. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, it seems Mr. Daniels is quite a fighter. His right leg is broken, as are two of his ribs and his collar bone. As far as we can tell, there isn't any brain damage. However," he paused, looking uncomfortable, "it seems that he has slipped into a coma."

My breath hitched and Impa frowned.

"How long until he wakes up?"

"We're not sure. His body shut down, most likely from shock. Perhaps, after he has had time to heal, he'll wake up. Truthfully, we don't know."

I tuned the doctor out at that point. Impa talking with him quietly for a while, no doubt figuring out what to tell Link's grandmother. Gently, I reached out and took Link's hand. It was warm, but still and lifeless. I rubbed small circles into the skin.

I vaguely noticed the doctor leave. Impa went to call Link's grandmother, and Midna came in. She seemed shocked, but didn't cry again. She just stood by me, hand on my shoulder, and watched me rubbing Link's hand.

Eventually, Impa came back. Frowning, she tugged on my arm.

"We had better go home and get some sleep. He's out of critical condition, and the doctor has my number in case anything changes. We'll come back in the morning."

I stood with a sigh. My whole body felt numb, my mind empty. I leaned over and placed a feather-light kiss on Link's forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow," I whispered, and followed Impa out of the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXX

Oh man! Poor Link! I feel so awful, writing this. It's like: Everything that can go wrong will, especially to Link and Sheik! Yeah…

So, what do you think? This is my first time attempting anything kind of tragicy angsty, or anything. I don't like tragedy! Any kind of feedback is welcome: comments, constructive criticism, peanut butter, whatever. Just hit the review button. ^_^

Thanks!

-Snow-


	14. Chapter 14

If it isn't one thing, it's another! I am so sorry this chapter took so long! Really! The library closed for renovations, so I was out of luck. I did have plenty of time to write, though…

Anyway, I don't own the Legend of Zelda. That. Would. Be. Awesome. …but I don't…

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Today, Echo and Aryll were outside when Aryll stole Echo's crutch as a joke. I swear, Echo shined when she stood up, and ran after Aryll. Echo ran!"_

"I wish you could have seen it," I whispered, looking up from the notebook I was writing in. I was sitting next to Link's hospital bed. I leaned over to peck his forehead gently before going back to scribbling on the page.

It had been three months since Link's accident. Three months he spent unmoving, still in a coma. Three months I had been visiting him every day.

Actually, I was doing good; as well as I could be doing. I didn't spend my time depressed. Link wouldn't have wanted me to. I did well in class, still spent time with Echo, and went out with Saria and Midna every once in a while. However, things were always subdued. It almost felt like life was on pause, while Link took a break, and I was just waiting for him to hit play again.

With a sigh, I closed the journal and placed it on Link's bedside table. When (I refused to think 'if') Link woke up, he would want to know what all he had missed, so I began a journal for him, writing in it every day. Midna, Echo, and even Aryll, who had moved in with Echo to be close to Link, wrote in it sometimes.

I stood, stretching slightly. Scooping up my duffel bag, I threw it across my shoulders. Giving Link's forehead another kiss, I made my way to the door.

"Oh, are you leaving already?"

I looked up and saw a nurse smiling at me. She was the nurse who took care of Link. With all the time I spent at the hospital, I had become familiar with her; she was a nice woman.

"Yeah, I have to go early today. We have a basketball game today."

"How's that going, Sweetie?" she asked pleasantly.

"We're tied for District. If we win tonight, we'll go on to State."

"Well, good luck," the nurse smiled. I nodded.

"Thanks. Um, if anything changes…"

"I've got your number written down. If his condition changes, I'll call you."

"Thank you!"

I ran down the stairs and out of the hospital, to Impa's awaiting truck in the parking lot. She pulled away quickly, giving me a questioning look.

"No change," I told her. She was the one keeping Link's grandmother updated on his condition. While Aryll had moved down and lived with Echo, their grandmother had flown back, unable to stay away from her ranch for more than a few days.

The rest of the drive back to the school was silent. Impa wished me luck as I headed towards the locker room. I changed quickly and was the first one to leave the locker room. Everyone was nervous; our school hadn't made it to State in six years.

I sighed, grabbing a basketball to warm up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Amanda Colins had been a nurse practitioner for seven years, and had never seen anything as cute as Sheik Shadows. During her time caring for Link Daniels, she had seen a lot of Sheik. She knew that the love he held for the comatose Link was the type of true love she had only ever read about.

Fondly shaking her head as he ran off, leaving from another visit to his boyfriend, Amanda stepped in Link's room. Businesslike, she checked his charts, before leaning over to take his temperature.

As her hand brushed against his forehead, she jumped when she heard a slight moan. Eyes wide, she glanced down and saw the briefest flash of blue. Shocked, she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Link? Link Daniels? Can you hear me?"

"-es. Y-yes," he croaked out.

"Hold on one moment. I've got to go get the doctor."

Amanda rushed out, returning only a minute later with the doctor hurrying behind her.

"Link, son, can you hear me?"

The doctor placed a stethoscope on Link's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Link nodded very slightly.

"Wh-where am I?" Link asked, voice rough from disuse.

"You're at the hospital, son. You were in an accident."

Link listened quietly as the doctor explained the situation, while the doctor gently checked Link over. After a moment, the doctor nodded, satisfied.

"You appear to be in extremely good shape, considering that you've been in a coma. I'll be right back."

The doctor left, and Amanda stepped up towards Link.

"Link, I'm Amanda Collins. I've been your nurse for the last three months."

Link took her hand and shook it weakly. She bustled about, helping him to sit up and propping a pillow behind him. She stretched his legs and arms out.

"Oh, yes, this is for you," she handed Link the journal off of his bedside table. "Your friends have been writing this for you."

With a small smile, Link flipped it open to the first page:

_"Well, Link, I guess you're finally awake. I don't know how long you'll be in a coma, so I thought I'd write this for you. I know that you'll want to know what you missed when you wake up, but we both know how bad my memory is."_

Link chuckled lightly at Sheik's familiar handwriting. He flipped through the journal, noting that, despite a few other handwritings, most of the journal was written by Sheik. Link found the last page written and began to read:

_"I can't believe it's already been three months. Today is the last basketball game in the District. If we win, we go to State. The team's counting on me; I've been playing point guard. Can I tell you something? I'm actually nervous. Silly, right? We've played plenty of games, but this one seems different. Oh, I've got to leave now. I'll be back after the game."_

Link looked up, eyes wide. There was no clock in the room, so he turned to the nurse.

"What time is it? Was Sheik here today?"

"Actually, he just left. It's about six now."

"I have to go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sheik!"

I looked up and saw Midna headed towards me. I waved at her.

"Hey Midna."

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"No," I lied. In truth, I was nervous, for the first time at a basketball game. I was playing point guard, and the team's best shooter was out due to a wrist sprain. The game was riding on me, the second best shot.

"Oh, well good luck!" Midna called, before running off again. I shook my head, before turning back to the coach. He looked up.

"Well team, this is it. This is when it matters," he looked at each of us before continuing. "I want you to go out there, and do your best."

The buzzer sounded and the game started.

I have to admit, the other team was really good. They kept us on our toes, tied the whole game. Finally, the last thirty seconds came. I took the ball down slowly, knowing that I had to make this shot count; we were still tied. I came down the court with my head tilted to the left, one of our many signals. I faked to the right before slipping to the left. My wing, I couldn't tell who it was past the adrenaline rush, screened to guy waiting there for me. I dribbled around them and heading straight for a lay-up. Just when I reached up, a solid form stopped me and I fell.

The referee blew his whistle.

"Block! Two shots!"

With a grimace, I stood up and headed for the freethrow line. A glance up at the clock showed me that we had less than two seconds less, and were tied at fourteen points each. The game was riding on me to make one point; the team was tired, and I knew that we would fall behind if we went into overtime. Ignoring the slight throb in my ankle, a nodded to the ref, who passed me the ball.

Shifting to face the goal, I took a deep breath and let the ball fly. It bounced off the backboard, and the audience groaned.

"Shake it off, Shadows!" I heard coach yell. Shaking my shoulder, I nodded at the ref. He passed me the ball again. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes.

My mind slipped back to Link, as it always did. I had promised to win this game for him, and I wanted to see it through to the end. Opening my eyes, I shifted my feet and bent my knees.

I swear, I felt Link's hands on my arms, much like the first night we confessed to each other. I tucked my elbow in, his imaginary hands guiding me. I could almost hear him telling me to let it go, so I did.

Just like in a movie, I watched the ball fly in slow motion. It curved through the air, landing right in the net with a 'swish'. The clock started, and the two seconds were up.

The crowd roared. My team circled around me, shaking me joyously.

"We won! We WON!"

"You did it Shadows!"

"One point!"

We shook hands with the other team, before running back over to our bench, shouting happily. Everyone was patting my back, and I was grinning like a fool.

"Oh Sheik, you did it!"

Midna ran over to me, squeezing me tightly. I was surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes. Saria followed, congratulating me before turning to Mido, who was also on the team.

"Ok, ok," I told them. "Let me go get changed, and we'll go out to celebrate. Wanna come?" I asked Mido. He shifted nervously.

"Um, y-yeah. You go on ahead, I'll meet you in the locker room later."

I gave him a questioning look. The rest of the team rubbed their heads nervously.

"Go on, we'll be just a minute."

I shrugged my shoulders at my teammates antics and headed for the locker room. As I opened the door, I pulled my necklace out of my shirt. It held the ring Link had made for me. I always wore it, even during the games.

I entered the locker room, tugging at the hem of my shirt, before freezing. My mouth dropped open.

Sitting there, right on the bench in front of me, was Link. My brain went into overdrive and shut down at the same time. I stood there, mouth agape.

"Wha-?"

"Sheik," he said, voice rough. I launched myself at him. His breath left him with an 'oof' and I broke down, sobbing.

"Link. Link…" I gasped. He rubbed weak circles on my back.

"Don't cry. Shh… don't cry."

I pulled back to look up at him.

"It's really you?"

Instead of responding, he bent down and lightly brought his lips to mine. It was short and sweet, but it was the best thing I had ever felt. He pulled back with a grin, and I buried my face in his neck, kissing it softly. He chuckled, the skin beneath my lips vibrating.

"I woke up right after you left. The doctor checked me out, and I begged him to let me come. I read your journal," he explained. I leaped up with a gasp, suddenly remembering his condition, and looked at Link properly.

He was pale, but his eyes sparkled. I could tell that he was weak, so I crouched down next to him.

"You shouldn't have," I told him. "You should still be at the hospital."

"I wanted to be here," he protested. "I'll go back after this."

I just watched him, smiling widely. I had waited so long to see him awake again, smiling. Just to hear his voice made my heart swell. He leaned in for another kiss, but stopped. He reached out and picked up the ring off my chest.

"You don't wear it?" he asked, slightly hurt. I nodded.

"I've kept it with me the whole time," he looked at me confused, and I smiled. "I haven't worn it, because I was waiting for you to put it on for me."

A spark lit in his eyes and grew, spreading out until he was smiling brightly. With hands that were no longer shaky, Link reached out, slipping the necklace over my head. Fumbling with the clasp, he got it open and tossed the chain behind him. He held out the ring, and it shone in the dim light of the locker room. Without taking his eyes off of it, he grabbed my left hand and gently slipped the ring on my ring finger. It fit perfectly.

Looking up and catching Link's gaze, I reached out, fisting his shirt and pulling his mouth to mine. A tear slipped out of my eye, and Link rubbed it away with him thumb before deepening the kiss. I moaned happily.

I was back where I belonged.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, there it is. Hope that wasn't too cheesy! As it turns out, I'm good at writing fluff. ^_^

I'm posting the epilogue right now as well, so go read it. I just wanted to tie up everything. Oh, and I've never been in a coma myself, but I'm sure you don't get out of bed as soon as you wake up… but this **is** a fanfiction, so Link did! If anyone could, it's him. ^_^

So, let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Purple? Let me know; the review button is waiting!

-Snow-


	15. Epilogue

_Of course, things weren't that easy. It took Link a while to get used to the fact that he spent three months of his life lying unmoving in a hospital bed, but he never got depressed. He stayed optimistic, going through his physical rehab for months._

_ Link eventually completely finished his rehab with no adverse side effects. During his time in rehab, he grew quite close to Echo, much to my pleasure. If we hadn't before, we definitely feel like a family now._

_ I've been helping Link get back into playing basketball. After our awesome game ensuring us a chance at State, we lost the first game. Still, actually reaching State for the first time in years only spurred the coaches' enthusiasm. I'm sure we will go even farther next year._

_ It's the beginning of summer now. We just got released from the usual end-of-year speech from the teachers, and we were all more than ready to leave. For the first two weeks of summer, I'll be staying at Link's, his grandmother having invited me. Afterwards, it'll be a blur of time with Link, Saria, Midna, and Echo. It's undoubtedly going to be the best summer ever._

_ Link's waiting for me, but I had to write this down. Even with everything we went through, our relationship is still going strong. I'm sure it will for a long time._

_ I'm actually glad Impa decided to drag my butt to school when she did._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sheik! Come on!"

Sheik looked up from where he was writing, watching Link amusedly. He was being chased by both Echo and Aryll, who were giggling loudly. Brushing the girls off, he came over to where Sheik was sitting.

"What are you writing?"

"Oh, nothing important," Sheik said, tucking the notebook into his bag and standing. "It's just, I kind of got into the habit of writing everything down while you were in the hospital, so…" he trailed off. Link grinned.

"Wait, are you saying that you were writing in a _diary_, Sheik?"

"It's a journal," Sheik sniffed. Link laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Sheik. That's pretty cool. You know I can't write very well. Maybe you'll be an author one day!"

Sheik watched him with a strange look in his eye. Suddenly, he jumped towards Link and pulled him into a deep kiss. When he pulled back, Link looked at him dazedly.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"I was just thinking about how much I love you," Sheik said, pulling Link down for another kiss.

"Hey you two! Wait until we get home, at least! The meter's running!"

The two pulled apart and saw Aryll with her head hanging out of a taxi window. She waved at them and retracted her head, giggling. Grinning, Link slipped his hand in Sheik's and entwined their fingers. They walked towards the cab with happy expressions, a single ring gleaming in between their hands. With one last look back at the school they had spent the past year in, the climbed into the taxi, headed forward with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just real quickly: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, so pack your lawyers back

away.

I want to thank you. Whoever you are, thank you for reading this. Whether you were with me the whole time, or stumbled upon this fic months later, thank you. Your support makes it all good! ^_^

Ok, just had to add a little bit of fluff there at the end. Sorry it was short, I just wanted to wrap everything up for good there. And yes, I did mean for the tense to change. Sorry if it was confusing, but I just thought it would work this way.

Aw, I'm kinda sad this is ending. I love the boys; they're so cute! I'll probably do more fics with them. I might even continue this, even with just a few oneshots about their life after this. It'll have to wait until I can get regular Internet access.

So, what did you think? I hope you're satisfied with the story. Honestly, I like it, although I might be a bit biased… ^_^ Please let me know what you think! Also, keep a lookout for me to be active again; I might start taking requests/suggestions when I get Internet and can regularly update. Until then, take care! ^_^

Thanks for staying with me!

-Snow-


End file.
